


Sparrow Lake

by HolyHeya



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyHeya/pseuds/HolyHeya
Summary: Cheryl Blossom goes to Sparrow lake, a place  from her childhood, in a desperate attempt to reminisce her happy memories with Jason and scape the chaos her life has become since his traumatic death. Thing is, Cheryl's plans never work out exactly they way she wants.*Sparrow Lake is a summer romance Riverdale AU in which pretty much nothing from season 2 happened and Jason wasn't killed by Clifford.





	1. Chapter 1

As Cheryl drove her cherry red convertible south, the shapes of trees merged into a continuous green blur. She was glad to meet the unpaved streets, even though the mud stuck to the entire exterior of her car, as they meant she was close to getting back that piece of her that had been painfully missing for the last couple of months. At least some of it.

She almost hit the white and pink Blossom’s mail box when she entered the small alley that lead to her family’s long forgotten lake house. The two-store wooden house stood tall against the blue sky and trees as Cheryl pulled into the driveway. It was like it never changed. The lake was clear and soothing, which gave place to what her father called “the barbecue are” instead of admitting that her mother had ruined the front yard, killing all plants from the lake to the house and transforming it into nothing but a empty mud circle. She was frozen on the driver’s seat, feeling way too small for all of that. She couldn’t simply come back alone after all this time, she couldn’t just walk into her parents’ house without permission, they would find her and she’d pay for being the irresponsible and impulsive child they thought she was.

_Only they won’t care if I’m gone. I’ll bet they won’t even notice,_ Cheryl thought, taking a deep breath. Ever since Jason killed himself, her ever so critical parents seemed to forget they had a daughter. Cheryl wasn’t sure whether she’d rather be judged or forgotten, but those were the only options she was given so far and she doubted it’d get any better.

With a deep breath, she finally picked up her suitcases and groceries bags and walked to porch, fumbling her pockets for the small golden key. Cheryl had to kneel down, moving the old key up and down several times before it clicked and turned, just like she saw her mother doing many times before. For a rich family, it seemed absurd they wouldn’t just change the stupid, faulty locks.

She was met by a blow of dust and mouldy smell that felt inadequate. She figured it’d go away once she opened the windows and let the sun in, but it made her uneasy anyway. It used to smell like sunscreen and wet dirt, joyously announcing the summer every time the family revisited the Sparrow Lake House.

The first floor was actually one huge room divided into a living room, to her left, and a kitchen and a dining table, to her right. The luxury white couches and the coffee table at the center were wrapped in dusty plastic bags, as were the dinner table and the stove sitting by the kitchen. Very tacky. A simple door at the opposite side from the entrance lead to the bathroom in which their mother told Jason and Cheryl to clean themselves straight after making mud cakes. We don't want to get the walls dirty, do we?, Cheryl scoffed to no one but herself. She'd rather have mud on the walls than those awful hunting trophies above the fireplace. Her dad loved to brag about them.

It was the second floor that got her. When she made it to the top of the stairs, Cheryl turned right and made her way down the hall, straight to the green door, just a matter of seconds from finding what she came for. It was like her entire world depended on her getting through that door, yet her feet weighted a thousand pounds. She got closer and closer, thinking about how meaningful it was that his favorite color marked the way into what she hoped would be a light breeze of happiness amongst all of the turmoil her life had become.

She finally walked in. Everything looked quite normal, really. Just like any boyish-planned room, it had action figures on the shelves, sports posters on the walls and a bed propped up at the center of the room, everything organized in way that seemed like it was never even used by anyone at all. Cheryl walked to the window and struggled to have it opened, but once she let the light in, her heart sunked to her stomach. There he was. There was her brother.

His presence was everywhere now that the green blankets and wardrobe brought his warmness and tranquility back. She soon spotted his books about all kinds of creatures, ancient or living, land, water or air. They were supposed to be pilled up under his bed, but there were way too many and started to show from the sides. Oh, how Jason adored those creatures. Cheryl used to slip from her room at night and go to jason’s, where they’d set up a tent and he'd show her through the dim light of a lantern all the new animals he read about. Cheryl cherished those moments so much, she learned how to love them too. It was their secret thing before the end of middle school.

That was the last summer the Blossom family visited Lake. After that, father seemed inexplicably occupied with the Maple Farm business. And so did Jason. Cheryl couldn’t understand at the time why her brother suddenly wasn’t interested in playing his favorite video games or reading or even spending time with her, of all things. It wasn’t like their father would do those things with him.

She found herself more and more distant from her brother, even though he was one of the nicest people to her. Maybe he, like his parents, decided they couldn’t be quite as close anymore. Maybe they’d have to settle for brother and sister, instead of best friends. She finally realized what was happening a couple months later. Father’s new fondness for spending time with his son had a purpose as clear as day. Jason was being prepared to be the perfect heir to the Blossom Maple Farms.

It still doesn’t make sense, Cheryl thought. About a year ago, Jason’s behaviour went from water to perfume. To a cheap cologne, at least. He still wasn’t quite present as he was when they were younger, but he sure tried to spend more time with her. Jason tried to come home and have dinner with her, they did their homework together and even went to the Bijou on weekends. Cheryl accepted her brother’s effort with an open heart. After all, she missed being his friend. But why now? All those years had gone by and they had been nothing but roommates that mildly like each other. What changed?

Why did she even care what changed after all? Jason did take his life just a month after trying to approach his sister. It was worse that way, knowing he still thought of her as his best friend. It certainly hurt more when he was gone.

None of this makes any fucking sense. When he started to be his old, happy self again, he just took his dad's gun and..

She felt a tickle on her cheek and touched it with her fingertips. For how long had she been crying? It was all too much. Too many thoughts regarding wasted time, too many hypothetical scenarios that would never be. Cheryl wasn't the type that cared for the unreachable. She sure would rather bury it deep down inside her instead of behaving like a delusional five year old. It hurt way less this way.

Pulling herself together, Cheryl wiped her eyes with her hand and tried to focus. She came here to be with what was left of her brother, to swallow each drop that remained from her last happy and innocent days.

She opened the wardrobe only to find Jason's favorite jacket. The last time they were here, it was accidentally forgotten along with some shirts and, even though Jason begged to come back and get it, their parents never considered doing so.

It was blue, yellow and way too small for Cheryl to wear like she used to do in middle school. She had to settle for laying it on her chest while watching comfort TV shows on her laptop, snuggled up on Jason's bed.

________________

Cheryl's light sleep was disturbed a couple hours later. Her eyes opened reluctantly at first and she soon realized the sun had set, handing over the sky to a bright moon and stars.

But it wasn't the moonlight that woke her up. Her ear caught unusual noises to this generally quiet place. It sounded like a huge fucking truck just around the corner. Cheryl's stomach dropped. What if she was about to be robbed? What if, god forbid, her parents had figured out where she skipped town to and were here to get her? She eagerly hopped it was the first option.

She considered staying right there and play dead while the house items were stolen, but knew she had to get up and see what the hell was going on. She quickly fetched a red and white floral robe to cover her casual comfort clothes and went down the stairs.

Grabbing a pathetic, rusty pair of round scissors, Cheryl opened the front door and peeked.

-What the… - Cheryl whispered under her breath, trying to understand what her eyes were witnessing.

To the right side of the house, right at the barbecue clearing, there was a ridiculously big and dented trailer, along with two young men dressed in black leather who were yelling parking directions to the driver. Both of them had a serpent on the back of their jackets, which was easily recognizable to her as the Riverdale gang, The Serpents. It wasn't uncommon for Riverdale folks to bump into each other around in Sparrow Lake town during the summer, since it was just a few miles away, but it had never happened in her own house, where no one but family members or her father's business' partners were invited to come at all.

-HEY! - Cheryl's fear was long gone as she stepped out the house - Excuse me, but who the hell are you and what are you doing here? This is private property.

The two men jumped, surprised with the sudden yelling explosion. One of them, the taller one, had black, messy-in-a-charming-way hair and wore one of those hideous metal plates around his neck. Cheryl noticed the flannel shirt under the leather jacket and tried not to gag. The other one had caramel skin, slicked back hair and a couple rings on both hands.

Both of them seemed too startled to reply. The driver had already parked and opened the door. Cheryl imagined they'd soon circle the vehicle and join forces with the other two delinquents.

She pointed the pair of scissors at the figures, trying not to let her hands shake.

-I AM going to call the cops if I have to!

The steps coming from the third member's direction hurried at that, whether to attack or retreat. Cheryl almost regretted yelling straight away before she saw the fourth element joining this event.

It was a just a tiny girl. Her pink hair fell over her shoulders and framed beautifully her dark skin. Cheryl was sure by association that her leather jacket also had the infamous Serpent, even though she couldn't see the back of it. She was also wearing flannel under it but, although Cheryl would never say such thing aloud, it looked good on her.

The girl looked absolutely terrified, but suddenly recomposed herself.

-No, no, no, no need for cops! - She said raising her hands as if trying to calm things down - Hum…

The girl paused and much like the boys, just stared at her. Cheryl was getting quite sick of those shenanigans.

-Well?! Why the hell do I have serpents all over my yard?!

Her shrieking voice seemed to snap the girl out of it. She shook her head in an attempt to get a better grasp of her words.

-Okay, sorry. I'm Toni, pleasure to meet you...

Toni seemed cautious when introducing herself and took longer than she should've in Cheryl's humble opinion. Sensing that she'd have no reply, she continued with a mix of fake casualty and politeness.

-This is Fangs and this is Sweet Pea - She pointed respectively to Dog Tags and Smeagol.

It took everything in Cheryl's existence not to question their names. She forced a smile that could pass as polite, but certainly not as amicable.

-Right. Enchantée. I'm Cheryl Blossom and, as you can see, this is my family's house. The camping area commoners usually park their u-haul trucks are about 20 minutes west, so if could leave as soon as-

-We didn't mean to park here - Toni interrupted, which Cheryl hated. -It's just that it's late and we got lost. We didn't know there would be people here, but it seemed safe enough to spend the night.

Though Cheryl understood why the serpents parked on her property, she didn't get why they were still standing staring at her when they clearly should be going back where they came from. She decided to just give them her freezing glare with a side of crossed arms and wait for more explanations.

-And maybe we could spend the night until morning, when we'll actually be able to see where we're going? - Tags broke the silence Cheryl had established.

Cheryl was ready and honestly excited to send them their way back to the road, but Toni seemed to notice that outcome and stepped closer to her.

-Please? You won't even notice we're here, okay?

Her dark eyes were pleading and her brows furrowed. Cheryl stepped back at the proximity, which gave Toni the confidence to dare and take just one stepped closer. She was smirking now, looking the other girl in the eyes.

-Plus, we can guard the house for you. You know, Serpents and everything.

Cheryl wasn't expecting so much proximity. She wasn't used to it at all, in any social situation possible, specially not this one. She was caught off guard by that Toni girl and suddenly her stupid eyes seemed to forget she was trying to be firm, choosing instead to travel repeatedly from those amused eyes to that cheeky grin.

-Fine. - Cheryl managed to say with an incredible amount of effort - I'm feeling generous today, so stay for the night. Tomorrow you can take your Serpent business elsewhere.

The three of them smiled, the boys high fiving and turning back to the trailer.

-Thank you, we appreciate it.

Cheryl didn't reply, going back to the house instead, in a hurry to get back to her beloved solitude. That girl had annoyed her with that attitude. With that thought, she stopped by the door before going in.

-By the way, I do not need or want any Serpent protection -She announced loud enough to be heard without sounding hysterical once more - I'd have better luck with the scissors!

-Okay, whatever you want - said Toni, a chuckle playing on her lips.

Cheryl slammed the front door, trying to set some boundaries, but the damage was already done. Her anger was shaken by the fact that when she turned around to refuse the protection offered, her gaze instantly met Toni's, as the other girl never took her eyes out of Cheryl.


	2. Chapter 2

_ She heard Jason's voice, but couldn't see him or anything, except for the sky and trees around her. She was flying quite high on the front yard's swing set, kicking her feet in the air and feeling like a bird. She knew she couldn't fly, they learned in Jason's books that humans didn't have the right type of bones, nor the right internal structures. Yet, she felt that if she let go of the chains on each side of the swing and took a big leap, she'd rise above the trees’ foliage, flying just like a bird. _

 

_ Cheryl felt Jason's hand on her back, pushing her high again and, suddenly, the swings weren't so appealing to her. Real birds never had to be pushed to fly, after all. _

 

_ She dragged her feet on the ground, making the swing stop. Maybe 11 year olds were a little too big and for the swings. _

 

_ Seeing the world stand still once more, she turned around and smiled at Jason. _

 

_ -Your turn now, JJ. _

 

_ -Finally! - Jason played along. He sat on the swing and waited for the push. _

 

_ And so Cheryl pushed him again again, each time higher than the previous. And just like she did, Jason enjoyed every last bit of it. His hair was contrasting to the green as if the trees were on fire. In that moment and in each other, the troubled twins were happy. They successfully climbed into their own bubble, a place where nothing, not even their parents' strict rules, could touch them. _

 

_ It all ended too soon when Jason reached the highest point once more and decided to jump, like Cheryl wished to do just a few minutes ago. He usually landed on his feet like a skillful gymnast, but this time he lost his balance. She closed her eyes out of fear at the sight of the evident disaster and waited for the unstoppable damage to be revealed. _

 

_ -It's okay, I'm fine. _

 

_ Cheryl opened her eyes only to find Jason looking at her calmly. His white shirt was dirt-brown in most places, yet he seemed, overall, okay. Except for his knees, both of which were dripping blood to his ankles and shoes. _

 

_ -You’re not, you're bleeding! - Cheryl warned one clueless Jason that just stood there smiling until he finally looked down. _

 

_ -Oh. _

 

_ That's all he could say and Cheryl knew why. The pain was not the issue at all, but the dirty clothes, bloody shoes and scraped knees wouldn't be welcomed into their house. It seemed crazy that their mother would be so mad at the kids when one of them got hurt, but that was their reality and they'd have to face the consequences. “You’re almost grown ups now. Leave the those silly little games to the poor kids”, their mother would say. _

 

_ The same old speech rang through their head as they stared at each other. Jason's knees were starting to sting, but he couldn't care right now. He knew he had worse waiting for him at home; probably no more playing for a couple days and a beating for the torn up clothes. _

 

_ -What happened to your legs? _

 

_ A different voice coming from some bushes near the lake suddenly startled the siblings, who quickly turned to face its source much like a prey looking out for its predator. Instead, they saw a small girl in a blue, wet swimsuit. She approached the pair like  _ they _ were the intruders, with no hint of embarrassment or caution to be seen in her attitude. _

 

_ -I fell off the swings - said Jason politely and quite frankly embarrassed to be at the swings. _

 

_ Cheryl thought it was a mistake to speak to this stranger, no matter how short she was. She seemed to be about their age and way older when it came to her bold approach. God knows what type of trouble could come from such a strange girl. _

 

_ The girl put the wet brown hair behind her ears and eyed them knowingly. _

 

_ -You know you gotta wash that, right? It'll get infected if you don't. Then all kinds of goo will pour from your knee and you might lose your entire leg. Flies will lay eggs in it and then eat it up. _

 

_ -Um, yes. We do know that - Cheryl replied terrified, yet none of them moved. _

 

_ -So? - The girl asked raising her brows, waiting for them to actually do the thing they claimed they knew how to do. _

 

_ Just a few seconds later, the girl let out a sigh and stomped her way to Jason, grabbing his arm and dragging him to his own house. _

 

_ -I'll do it for you, you big babies. That's your house, isn't it? Where's the- _

 

_ -DON'T - Cheryl yelled, stopping her in her tracks. -My parents are in there and they're going to be mad. _

 

_ The girl seemed to consider it for a bit for an instant before letting go off Jason. _

 

_ -Okay. Wait right here - she said before decisively going towards the bushes and disappearing. _

 

_ The twins sat with their backs turned to the house (in case their parents came out), throwing rocks at the lake to see whose's would go farther. Cheryl's did, undoubtedly.  A few minutes later, the short girl greeted them again, this time with a blue ceramic pot in her tiny hands. She knelt down next to Jason and dipped a finger in whatever was in the pot. _

 

_ Jason backed away from the girl, who clearly intended to touch him with that transparent goo on her finger. _

 

_ -What's that? It smells weird. _

 

_ -It's just some medicine. My grandpa makes it himself, I think it's made of grass and twigs. You'll heal faster this way and it won't get infected. Might leave a scar though - said the girl, applying the medicine in Jason's knees. _

 

_ -Thanks - thanked the boy. -My name's Jason, and this is my sister Cheryl. We're twins.  _

 

_ -Figures. My name is Ayita. _

 

_ -What kind of name is Ayita? - asked Cheryl, pronouncing the name with difficulty. _

 

_ -My kind of name - shrugged Ayita -Now what? I think we should do something safer. _

 

_ The twins looked at her puzzled. What was that girl thinking? That they could hang out? That couldn't possibly be a good idea. She was a stranger after all. A stranger that saved them from a whooping, for sure. But a stranger nonetheless. _

 

_ -Have you played hopscotch before? _

 

_ The oblivious girl didn't even wait for their answer as she approached the porch of their house, picked something out of her pocket and started drawing on the wood. She made one circle after the other, organizing one lonely circle first, followed by two twin circles, creating a pattern she'd repeat until there were ten of the oval figures. _

 

_ Cheryl had played hopscotch before, but she had never seen one built out of circles instead of rectangles. She picked up a stone and tossed it on number seven. _

 

_ -You're a weirdo. _

 

_ -That's what they call me. _

 

_ Suddenly, Cheryl and Jason weren't the  twins, but two normal kids playing hopscotch with a weirdo. _

_ _______ _

 

Cheryl was sitting by the porch early in the morning with a big yellow cup of tea. One might think she had been guarding the Serpent camp for the past couple of hours and, if anyone asked, she'd confirm. She'd rather admit to obsessing over her parent's stupid property than to waking up at 9:00 am during summer only to stare at the thin, vanishing circles on that porch, right beside her.

 

Cheryl knew she couldn't lie to herself though. In the morning she was able to see those white chalk lines that the night before and turmoil of emotions hid and she found it rather difficult to ignore her true thoughts and feelings when it was all too quiet. She wanted to be careful with those specific wood boards as they held one of her dearest memories, and who knows what those intruders might do to them. That summer, Jason and her met someone who didn't have the time to get to know their story before they knew the twins themselves; they weren't judged by where and, most importantly,  _ who _ they came from. For what it meant to both she and her brother, Cheryl was surprised she had forgotten those moments in the first place, but to be fair, she had had quite a lot to worry about since middle school ended. 

 

The Serpents could burn the whole house down for all she cared, but not that porch.

 

However, they couldn't have been more quiet. All morning she had not seen a soul. They hadn't moved that trashy trailer, true, and you certainly could say they were a little lazy for being asleep at noon, but they weren't causing her any trouble. 

 

_ Any trouble  _ yet _ ,  _ Cheryl thought _.  _ She would never give in that easily to anyone, specially Serpents. The redhead was almost annoyed by the fact she had no good excuse to throw them out after she allowed them to stay, though she couldn't quite understand why she did it in the first place. Cheryl was sure that, whatever it was, it had something to do with that girl. When she told them they could stay for the night, she wasn't thinking about the men accompanying her. Hell, she couldn't even  _ see _ them. When that Toni girl got closer and closer, it was like any arguments in favor of her own privacy and dislike for the south side gang fell apart like a jenga tower. Cheryl could see every bit of the girl's face at that moment. From her big, dark, sparkling eyes, to her lip gloss, glowing under the moonlight. She could  _ smell _ her perfume. All of that seemed to cloud her judgment and by the time she had recovered the ability to speak, she caught herself agreeing to that nonsensical plead.

 

_ I like space, that's all. That Toni girl got way closer to me than I allow people to be. Privacy is sacred and she used that against me, _ Cheryl thought, reassuring herself and shaking off the coconut scent she now knew Toni's skin had.

 

As if enticed by her and thoughts, the old junk on wheels moaned in protest when the trio walked out the door, one by one, Toni being the last of them and neither seeming to notice Cheryl sitting by the Blossom's porch. The two boys were already cracking jokes and punching each other's arms. Smeagol stopped the childish play-fight ( _was his name Fangs?_ ) and got three chairs from inside the trailer, setting them up while Tacky Flannel Lord, a.k.a. Sweet Pea, pulled something big and metallic that was hiding behind the vehicle into the clearing. Cheryl couldn't quite tell what it was from the distance, but she wasn't left wondering for long.

 

There she was, looking at her. Toni was standing closer to the porch than the other two. Cheryl's heart sunk to her stomach in surprise and shame for being caught snooping around in people's business. Not that she was ashamed to peep, she just wasn't used to the being caught part. But Toni just smiled when their eyes met, a bright and welcoming smile. Cheryl, of course, looked away and tried to construct an intimidating and impenetrable expression.

 

_ Shit, she's walking here. I’m not trying to be inviting, can't you read people?? Go away, female serpent, stay in your damn lane. _

 

But no matter what or how loud Cheryl yelled in her own head, Toni's steps kept getting closer and closer. She didn't like that, out of all three intruders, the cheeky, balsy one had something to say to her.

 

Toni greeted Cheryl still smiling brightly. She stopped just a few centimeters from the vanishing chalk hopscotch lines, making Cheryl's palms sweat.

 

-Hey, good morning.

 

-Good  _ afternoon  _ \- Cheryl gave Toni her most cynical smile. Toni pretended to care as much as Cheryl about the formalities concerning greetings exclusively to avoid any useless discussion.

 

-Sure, yeah. Hey, we just wanted to let you know we'll be out of your hair as soon as we eat something.

 

-Okay? - The redhead made sure to show she didn't care at all.

 

-Just one more thing… Do you happen to have matches? We don't really know how to light a fire by ourselves and  _ someone _ forgot to bring a lighter - said Toni looking at Sweet Pea and yelling the accusation so he could hear it. He just laughed and rolled his eyes as if the attitude was a running gag between them. Cheryl felt they shared a deep bond.

 

-Fine - Annoyed to be paying more favors, she got up and opened the door, going to the kitchen and leaving Toni waiting. She got one of the small boxes sitting on the top cabinet and a second later, she was back at the porch.

 

-Here - Looking at her in the eyes defiantly, Cheryl stuck out the box, ready to drop it on Toni's hand.

 

Toni, instead, reached straight for her hand, grabbing the box from her fingers. Cheryl's hand opened as soon as she felt her touch grazing against her skin.

 

-All right, off you go - Said her, trying to keep her voice from cracking.  _ Does she not know personal space at all? _

 

-Thanks for everything - Toni smiled- We'll be going any minute now. You know, off to the u-haul camping.

 

Cheryl meant to offend them and their hideous truck when she said the u-haul thing, so why was Toni smiling? Behind her, Fangs and Sweet Pea calmly talked to each other, which wasn't what Cheryl imagined serpents would do during the rare moments she thought of them. Maybe something with more alcohol and fire instead.

 

She watched Toni go back to her friends for a second and was just about to get on with her business when the girl turned around.

 

-Maybe you'd like to join us for lunch?

 

-What the- Sweet Pea started, but fangs elbowed him hard, smiling at Cheryl.

 

-We're having a barbecue - He said, showing her a massive package of hot dogs. She now realized the huge metallic thing was a grill.

 

-Yeah, no, thanks - She answered sarcastically.

 

-Okay then. We'll be careful not to bother, you won't even notice when we leave - Said Sweet Pea in bitterness, obviously unhappy with Cheryl's always snarky remarks.

 

She couldn't help but feel sort of bad. She recognized politeness and when people tries to be nice. Suddenly, all the things people used to say about the Blossom family both around town and school, made sense. They were known as cold, distant, and full of themselves, just to name a few. The entirety of Riverdale were convinced Cheryl's family was permanently stained by their money and legacy, feeling and acting superior to any of them. Even the most liked Blossom, Jason, wasn't perceived as one of the Riverdale kids. Sure, he was an athlete and sociable, but he still was labeled as a spoiled rich boy by association.

 

And Cheryl Blossom was the bitch. Never had shown an interest for anything but her own self or bringing other people down, always walked up and down the Riverdale High hallways like she owned everything and everyone. She knew that people never stood on her away out of fear more than likes or respect. She was also well aware that the same people being nice to her were trash talking as soon as she was not around.

 

Who could blame them, though? That's what she portrayed herself to be to everyone else, and she had just proved them right once more. If she were to be honest, Cheryl was ashamed of it. It was tiring to have her guard up all the time. However, this was the way she learned to protect herself within her broken home and bear the burden of the Blossom name for as long as she could remember.

 

_ Whether or not you have a broken home is no excuse to be a bitch. It's a cliche, in fact. _ Cheryl's thoughts seemed uncontrollable, drowning in the momentary guilt that sometimes churned inside her guts. And, as it turned out, she couldn't control her mouth either.

 

-Maybe you should stay - She yelled uncertainty. 

 

-What? - The three serpents said in unison.

 

_ What have you done?! _ Cheryl took a deep, deep breath.

 

-As long as you're not loud and you don't ruin anything - Cheryl tried to fix as much of the mess as she could by being tough and rigid, now that she was able to control her words- you can stay.

 

Before the three could answer and make things any more awkward than it already was, she announced the first thing that popped up in her head.

 

-I'm going for a swim now. Stay away from the porch.

 

A panicking Cheryl Blossom quickly paced to the lake avoiding the strange looks, disappearing between the bushes.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Let me know if you do.
> 
> To anyone who might be interested, this is my tumblr page: holyheya.tumblr.com

_ The following summer, Cheryl and Jason hung out by the lake every day, not mattering whether it was sunny or rainy, just in case they'd run into that weird girl once more. They had spent the remaining weeks from last year's break playing with her and when the day the twins would go home finally arrived, Ayita swore she'd be back next summer, but for five days she had not shown up. _

 

_ On day six, the twins had just arrived at the lake when some bushes moved and in came Ayita. They greeted each other with excitement and Cheryl couldn't help but feel hopeful towards the next couple of weeks as this girl was a fresh breath of air to their routine, and she knew Jason felt the same. _

 

_ -Listen, we were very lucky last time - started Jason- Mother and father were out in the city a lot, so it was okay to hang out near the house, but that won't be the case now. _

 

_ -Yeah, they were remodeling our house back home. You know, important stuff - Cheryl complimented with the same bitterness she felt when she and her brother found out they were being ignored because of new furniture and new walls that year. _

 

_ -Well, we don't have to be here, exactly - said Ayita, giving the other two kids a small glimpse of hope- I know a place, but we gotta go… there. _

 

_ She pointed to the forest behind the Blossom house. Neither of the siblings had ever explored much of the area, yet the expectations the new mystery place brought was exciting enough, so they agreed to meet Ayita behind their house the next day. _

 

_ Following the plan, Cheryl and Jason were quick to think of a convincing excuse to disappear for the afternoons. Cheryl, who was much better at lying than Jason, approached their parents during breakfast. She told them she and her brother felt that maybe they were too old for the swing set and swimming, and that they'd like to spend more time at the charmingl small town that was just a few minutes away. Father was not having it until mother fortunately intervened, advocating in their favor. Cheryl knew the “too old” part would get her, as she was always lecturing them about it. _

 

_ And so, that afternoon Cheryl, Jason and Ayita met at the previously set location and were promptly walking towards the mysterious place. The twins brought some board games and Ayita packed pb&j sandwiches for snacking through the long path they'd have to walk. They'd walked for at least 40 minutes before finally stopping at a beautiful, small waterfall. There was a little pond at the bottom, which lead to a stream that desembogued later on into Sparrow lake. _

 

_ -How did you even find this place? -asked Cheryl. _

 

_ -Grandad's friends come here a lot. He used to bring me here. He can't come now because his joints are sore all the time, so I come by myself - Ayita rolled eyes, but continued- He'd say it was our private Sparrow Lake. One that we could enjoy for a change, since the bigger one is surrounded by pretentious rich people's proper- _

 

_ She trailed off as she realized where this was going. Her two friends were one of those people and she didn't want to offend them. _

 

_ -It's okay - Jason replied- So, how about some board games? _

 

_ The trio proceeded to enjoy their afternoon by the hidden pond, as well as their entire summer, swimming, stuffing their faces with pb&j  sandwiches and playing board games (the twins trying to let each other win and Ayita calling them out on it). _

_ ______________ _

 

After about an hour and a half later, her hands and feet were starting to look like raisins. Cheryl considered, for a brief second, sewing her mouth shut after the match box fiasco. Other than making snarky remarks here and there around the school halls, she didn't quite know how to interact with strangers. She hadn't exactly mastered the art of being nice out of the blue without feeling weak, so the minute she was actually decent to the Serpents, she knew she had to get out of there, not knowing how to proceed after the kind gesture.

 

She felt stupid for just sitting under the sun with no swimming suit, but she had no choice but to go straight to the lake.  _ Why did I even say I was going for a swim? Where did that come from? _ She made sure to be as far away from the house as she could so that they could not see her and there she was, spending a reasonable enough amount of time before coming back, not wanting to get caught in her pathetic lie.

 

Still, she had to admit it was quite pleasant to feel the sun touching her skin and listen to absolutely nothing but the the calm and constant swish of the water around her legs. Images of pleasant memories she kept deep down, practically to the point of forgetting them, overflowed her brain. Maybe they were back because of her wish to hide away from curious eyes. That's what brought the trio to the hidden pond all those years ago, in the first place.

 

Cheryl could almost feel the peanut butter sticking to the roof of her mouth again, so vivid was her daydreaming. It was like she never left that little piece of heaven when she closed her eyes, her surroundings shifting immediately. The sand she was sitting on became moss covered rocks, the water becoming colder under the shadows of tall trees, hosting a thousand sparrows that chirped just for her.

 

_ Maybe swimming isn't a bad idea _ .  _ I bet I could find that place by myself again,  _ Cheryl pondered in a moment of bravery. Though she had this huge lake in front of her, she realized how little it meant to her and her brother. The small pond had way more significance, way more of his essence than this lake, where they were always being watched and controlled. 

 

As if her body had the final word, her legs were now taking her back to the Blossom house, not caring as much if the Serpents would notice her rushing through the yard like her life depended on it. To her surprise, they were nowhere to be seen when she finally got to yard. Their trailer, their ugly beach chairs and rusty barbecue grill were still there, so she knew they obviously weren't gone, but the stillness of the scenario made her uneasy.

 

Carefully, she approached the monstrosity of a vehicle step by step, not certain what she was checking for. A loud snore erupted from the inside and, though it scared her, Cheryl felt herself relax.  _ Calm yourself, Cheryl, and quit the paranoia while you're at it. They're just sleeping. Again _ .

 

Wondering when the Serpents were to engage in their vandalisms since they seemed to do nothing but eat and sleep all day, Cheryl walked back to the house half distracted. Ready to do the usual key shimming ritual, she started to kneel when her eyes caught something.  _ You've got to be joking. _

 

Right in front of her, more specifically  _ exactly  _ where her left knee would have been if she hadn't aborted the mission, was a blue paper plate containing what appeared to be a chicago-style hot dog. Picking it up, Cheryl's blood started to boil. There was a post-it note with a smiley face on top of the plastic wrap surrounding the plate.  _ I told them to stay away from the house. What the fuck is this?  _ She checked the hopscotch faded lines. Intact. The redhead was goddam ready to wake them all up and tell them to go away. Cheryl was very nice to let them stay when she had no obligation to do so, all she asked for was for them to stay away, yet there they were, disposing leftovers on her porch.

 

_ Maybe they were just trying to be nice, idiot.  _ She got up and stood in front of the door, considering slowly the odds of that invasive thought being real. She hated to be made a fool of in general and specially not when she didn't deserve it, for a change. It wasn't a habit of hers to let shit like that slide and it was way easier to just be angry.  _ But what if? _

 

_ ______________ _

 

Cheryl put on her swimsuit under her clothes and packed a small, yet fashionable, backpack with a towel, some sunscreen, sunglasses… and the stupid hot dog. She usually wouldn't go near anything so caloric, but the last feel months had been quite stressful and she was actually a big follower of the motto “treat yourself”.

 

Being careful not to wake up the Serpents and potentially being followed, she walked to the forest behind the Blossom house. The trail was gone since the weeds had had many years to grow and cover it like a thick, green blanket. Still, she recognized the first few trees that garnished the path to the pond.

 

Her worries about getting lost were nearly as big as her excitement. Every now and then she could spot a familiar tree or rock and so she followed her guess of a trail without thinking too much. If she did, she probably would chicken out out of confusion or fear and she wasn't going to give up experiencing again the peace and happiness that place brought her once.

 

An hour and a few faulty direction choices fixed later, Cheryl heard the small waterfall she knew very well and there it was. The private Sparrow Lake was as calm as ever, greeting her like an old friend who awaited for her return. She took a deep breath, enjoying the air that filled her lungs, and made her way into the place that would host the rest of her day.

 

Taking a look at her phone, she saw it was a bit past 3 p.m. and decided it was time for lunch, since she hadn't had anything but tea all day. She took her time absorbing the green of the trees, the eventual ruffling of leaves caused by none other than the sparrows the entire town was named after, and the clean water running from the pond to join the bigger lake.

Cheryl sat under the shadow of a tree just a few feet away from the water, unwrapping the hot dog. She felt gratitude and genuine peace grow inside her chest. She took a small bite of the hot dog, still admiring the vivid colors surrounding her.

 

-How is it? - a voice called.

 

Cheryl's head turned to search for the intruder's location so quickly she almost choked. She spotted the source a few feet above her, besides the waterfall margin.  _ Of course. _

 

Toni was sitting in a very slippery looking rock, looking down at Cheryl. She was wearing a white bikini, contrasting with the bright pink highlights in her hair.

 

-What are you doing here? - Cheryl asked, glaring her with as much intensity as she could, longing to intimidate the unwanted guest.

 

-I'm obviously here to see if you ate the hot dog, our little peace offering - Toni replied- To be honest, I'm kind of angry at you, you just cost me 10 bucks. I made a bet you wouldn't touch it all, maybe thinking we were trying to poison you or something.

 

Toni made her way down to the pond as she spoke, making Cheryl very aware of how close they were now. Her personal space alarm rang loudly in her head, specially knowing Toni wasn't a huge fan of privacy.

 

-Very funny. Again, what are you doing here? - She repeated, trying to be cold. It didn't help that she was now holding her backpack closer to her body, like a shield.

 

-Relax. I'm just going for a swim - Toni said as she slid into the water- You know, I  _ was _ kind of here first.

 

Cheryl averted her eyes from Toni's and nervously fidgeted with her backpack's zíper, getting on her feet clumsily.

 

-I will gladly leave then. It's not like my company is-

 

-Nah, stay. I mean, it's nice to have company.

 

Cheryl gazed at Toni, trying to sense whether she meant those words or not. Judging the girl seemed genuine, she decided she'd stay. Her company being courted by this stranger did intrigue her, after all. Toni appeared calm enough floating on the water, elegant even. Cheryl never learned to relax enough to just float and she felt a hint of envy looking at her. Her body accompanied softly the tiny wave motions that kissed the entirety of her length, head to toes. Much like the waves, Cheryl's eyes were glued to the girl, running quickly through her frame and noticing a very interesting belly button piercing.

 

-Um… - Cheryl realized she hadn't said anything in a long time. She felt her cheeks flushing and searched for anything  _ else _ to gawk at, anything to say. She fished the hot dog from her backpack -So, this was your idea, I suppose?

 

Toni took a quick glance at her and Cheryl instantly avoided her eyes.

 

-Not really. It was Fangs', actually.

 

-He doesn't strike me as the generous type of guy.

 

Toni's feet touched the ground and, not floating anymore, started walking towards Cheryl, stopping at the pond's edge, half her body still underwater.

 

-He's a sweetheart, really - she crossed her arms under her chin, looking up to Cheryl -It's Sweets you gotta look out for.

 

Cheryl didn't break the gaze this time.

 

-And why is that? - she said, getting closer.

 

-He doesn't like you - Toni replied, a playful grin on her lips. Still, Cheryl couldn't help but feel a familiar sting in her body.

 

_ Whatever, _ she swallowed,  _ why would I care about what any serpent thinks of me? _

-Likewise - she said shortly- I could never like a serpent boy who sleeps way too much to show the slightest drop of personality anyway. I'm honestly surprised you're awake  _ and _ kinda swimming.

 

Toni chuckled and Cheryl was relieved to see she hadn't noticed her hesitation.

 

-You'd be surprised how active snakes can be - Toni smirked.

 

Cheryl didn't quite know what to reply to that, knowing Toni was trying to provoke her for sure. She pondered whether this playing enemies thing was going to be fun or exhausting.

 

-Are  _ you _ going to get in? You seemed to be quite the swimming enthusiast this morning.

 

To Toni's mocking tone Cheryl didn't respond. Without batting an eye, she stripped her shorts and tank top, revealing the yellow bikini under the clothing and getting into the water at once.

 

-Happy? - she asked.

 

_-Very_ \- Toni smirked. _Was that malice?_ Whatever it was gave place to a eager smile- We should hang out more. When we're back home, maybe?

 

-Right - Cheryl said skeptically.

 

-What? - Toni moved closer to her, leaning against a few rocks.

 

-We don't mix, your people and my people. Well, me and people in general. I'm very aware you all have never been exactly huge fans of me. I hear the whispers. Not that I care.

 

Toni fell silent for a while.

 

-Maybe it's time to change that. We're having fun, aren't we? As it turns out, you're cool.

 

-Right again - Cheryl looked at Toni, who had a semi preoccupied expression on her face. Cheryl chuckled at that, breaking the tension.

 

-I'm dead serious! - Toni touched her arm, laughing along over dramatically -I'm serious, you're not only nice, you're  _ sensational. _

 

-Thanks, you too - Cheryl replied with just as much intensity and drama.

 

Their laughter quietly toned down to a comfortable silence.

After a few seconds, Toni gathered enough courage to break it, daring to maybe screw up a nice moment.

 

-I'm serious, okay? You should come by sometime. You know, to your own porch and hang out with us.

 

Cheryl smiled at that and Toni mimicked the expression.

 

-I don't think so. I'm mainly here for my brother, anyway.

 

By Toni's expression, Cheryl knew she was no stranger to what had happened to her brother.

 

-Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes you just gotta have a moment with the people you love… even when they're gone.

 

Toni stopped talking, more out of respect than anything else.

 

 -We should get going, it's going to be dark soon -Cheryl broke the silence this time.

 

They left the pond and put their clothes back on. Cheryl noticed Toni was wearing horrendous jeans overalls.  _ Annoyingly cute. _

 

 -You know what, go ahead. I think I'll stick around for a little while longer - said Toni.

 

-Aren't you gonna get lost?

 

-Don't worry. I know my way around.

 

Toni had her smirk on once more. With the realization she was starting to grow fond of that smirk, Cheryl started making her way back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

_ -Maybe I shouldn't have left Jason alone. _

 

_ Cheryl was at the pond she knew too well by now. She felt partly guilty for leaving her sick brother and enjoying being there. _

 

_ -Don't worry about him, he'll be just fine. _

 

_ Cheryl turned around at the familiarity of those words, but she didn't find who she was expecting. There stood Toni, right next to her. _

 

_ -I'm happy to be here with you. Alone, I mean - she said as she got closer to her. This time, her lack of awareness regarding personal space didn't bother Cheryl at all -I've actually been meaning to try something. _

 

_ Toni stopped moving just a few inches away from Cheryl, closed her eyes and waited. The shorter girl's addictive perfume inebriated her mind, making her body warmer and her palms sweat. She was aware of what happened next depended exclusively on her choice and, most of all, she knew she wanted it.  _

 

_ Not waiting any longer, Cheryl closed the space between them, receiving the immediate response from Toni, whose's lips pressed harder against hers and whose's hands were pulling her body closer just a second later. _

 

_ __ _

 

Breathing heavily, Cheryl woke up alone and startled. Her half asleep brain had difficulty to compute what happened just a few seconds ago.  _ Was it dream? It had to be. I'd know if it wasn't. _

 

Still, she couldn't ignore how real it seemed. Her lips held the memory of her touch, her waist tingled where Toni's hands pulled her to make their bodies glue like magnets..

 

She couldn't explain the dream, why Toni said what she said, why she did what she did, but Cheryl had to be honest, she liked all of it. It was unusual of her to be so brave and allowing herself to do what she truly wanted, even if it was in a dream. 

 

She was too tired of fighting her cravings. She wanted to cave in right here and now and she wanted to cave for  _ Toni,  _ the girl who kept challenging and mesmerizing her at the same damn time, who seemed to have flipped a switch inside of her on the very first night.

 

Cheryl fell back on her pillows and closed her eyes. Slowly, she slid her hand under the rim of her shorts and pulled away the wet fabric of her panties. She wanted to cave in, and she  _ would. _

 

_ ____ _

 

Next time Cheryl woke up, her heart was thumping on her ribcage like drums, triggered by the insistent knocking downstairs. She ran down the stairs and peeked through the curtains, pondering if there was any possibility of seeing her angry parents finally coming after her. Instead, she saw Toni.

 

_ Oh God. _ Her stomach churned as it all came back to her. The dream.  _ The aftermath. Oh no, oh no, oh no.  _ With the frightening impression Toni had seen her through the window she was pressed against, Cheryl ducked and waited until the knocks died.

 

Back in the room, she checked her phone and realized it was already noon.  _ Okay, Cheryl. There could be a hundred reasons why Toni was at your porch. She doesn't know anything about last night, don't be ridiculous.  _ Her body was numb at this point and she felt like smothering herself with her pillow, her embarrassment burning red within her chest.

 

She knew it was irrational to be ashamed of something so natural and it's not like she was completely ignorant about sex. She's had her fair share of crushes throughout junior high, which let her know for sure she was into girls, but it was something else entirely to see your guilty little treat from last night knocking on your door.

 

Cheryl Blossom simply didn't consider investing on people she knew. It wasn't simple to let herself go and pour her heart out and so she never let silly school girl crushes get to that point. Being distant from people, specially the ones she was interested in, was her way of keeping confident, after all, you couldn't get hurt if you avoided  such form of devotion. She hated thinking of herself as an emotional Frankenstein, but it is what it is.

 

She had never had to face this. It was easy back home, she could perfectly ignore her school crushes, since all she had to do was avoid being obvious about it during the day, go home and pretend it never happened. This way, whatever feelings she had wouldn't further blossom and she wouldn't have to get the backlash that came with letting yourself go and just enjoy the moment. Keeping her distance made her impenetrable and strong.

 

She'd worried many times if one day she'd wake up completely incapable of feeling anything at all after all this time avoiding that situation, something that'd have come in handy this morning.  _ If only I had listened to my methods, I wouldn't be wishing nothing but the sweet release of death. _

 

The hours passed as Cheryl kept hanging on to whatever distraction she could find on Netflix, yet the bitter mixture of guilt and embarrassment creeped back into her head until she could no longer ignore it. She shut her laptop close way harder than she should out of frustration and went downstairs.

 

She could hear the serpents loudly talking and laughing outside, but her "don't be loud" rule didn't seem to matter anymore. Their harmony made her feel pathetic and almost disgustingly small, something to be laughed at.  _ What would Jason think if he saw you sneaking around and struggling with every rock on your path? Perhaps he would finally realize the coward loser you have always been,  _ She unwillingly thought to herself.

 

_ But then again, it doesn't fucking matter at all,  _ rage filled her as she tried to battle her own sneaky mind.  _ He's not here to help. Hasn't been for a long time now. It doesn't matter whatever he'd say, he is not available to give me the push of courage I need like we did to each other when we were kids, before we became strangers. _

 

The brief rage wave left her body and gave place to guilt. She regretted not trying harder to be close to him while he  still was around, something that was always going to haunt her. For the first time, she perceived hiding her wishes and watching her every step as not something to be proud of, but weakness and an infinite source of missed opportunities. She couldn't change the  past and get some time with Jason back, but she could not lose anymore of it and go and hang out with this beautiful, teasingly sweet girl.

 

Knocks at the door snapped her out of her own head as if her wishes had been heard. She rushed to open the door and found the person standing there was exactly who she was hoping for. Toni smiled as soon as her eyes met Cheryl's. She was wearing her Serpent leather jacket, some lip gloss on her plump lips and her hair down, as always. But to Cheryl, she looked more beautiful than ever.

 

-Hey - Toni greeted still smiling, but toning down her excitement.

 

To that, Cheryl responded doing the exact same:

 

-H- hi!

 

For a brief moment, they just looked excited and comfortably at each other. Toni soon cleared her throat, trying to find something to say.

 

-So, um, I stopped by earlier. Around lunch time.

 

-Oh - Cheryl made sure to look surprised.

 

-Yeah, I mean, I thought maybe you'd like to have lunch with us - Toni was relatively calm now- Then you didn't answer the door and I thought you were out. But your car was still parked, so…

 

She felt nervous. She didn't want Toni to think she had ignored her, even though that's exactly what she did.

 

 -Yeah, no, I had a bunch of stuff to do - she recovered poorly- Some cleaning. Very old house, you know.

 

Toni nodded and Cheryl knew she was acting way more into it than she actually was.

 

-Yeah, I get it. But how about grabbing something to eat? We're going to have a campfire and everything. And some drinks, if that's your thing.

 

There was Toni again, inviting for dinner someone she had just started talking to, someone who had been hostile to her before. With a thud of her heart, Cheryl briefly thought that maybe Toni's persistent and kind ways came from something other than just gratitude for being allowed to park the trailer on Blossom property.

 

-Yes, I'd love to - Cheryl answered too quickly- Just give me a minute, okay? I'll be right out.

 

Cheryl smashed the door close before Toni could respond at all, which she realized might have been rude.  _ I guess I do have to work harder to be around nice people _ . 

 

She quickly put on a Riverdale High hoodie, though she kept her denim shorts. It was enough to keep her warm now that the temperatures had dropped slightly. Combing her hair with her fingertips as fast as she could without going bald, Cheryl tried to look like she hadn't been lying around all day, and, with the final touch of some red lipstick, her trademark, she was ready.

 

It surprised her to see Toni sitting at the porch, waiting for her. She tried to keep down the swirl of excitement for hanging out with Toni and for being courageous enough to do what she truly wanted for once.

 

Toni got up to look at the other girl as she heard the door closing, Cheryl's breath left her lungs with no permission when she saw the never-dying smirk spread across Toni's lips.

 

-Looking good - she teased- Shall we?

 

As soon as they left the porch, Cheryl spotted Fangs and Sweet Pea arranging small logs to light the fire. Whilst the first boy seemed surprised to see her, the other had nothing but a cold expression. The tension between the four of them might as well have lasted hours, which got her thinking that maybe this was a bad idea, but just as she fished for an excuse to go back inside, Fangs broke the silence.

 

 -Bonjuor - he smiled, exaggeratingly straightening his back- Welcome to  _ le trailer _ restaurant. Over here we have our fine wines - he walked to a small, round table which contained a few bottles (that were  _ definitely _ not wine) accompanied by plastic cups -And over here- He picked up a bag of funyuns and a bottle of ranch dressing- is le dinner.

 

-Merci -She played along, smiling and ignoring his senseless French. She wasn't sure whether she was thanking him for the whole menu presentation or for breaking some of the ice she.

 

After Toni brought her a cherry flavored drink, they all sat around the recently lit campfire. Cheryl enjoyed their conversation, even if she was not adding much to it, like spectator of a tv show. It was just fun to see them interact. Sweet Pea, she noticed, was almost as quiet as her, but he never failed to correct the false information in the stories the other two told Cheryl. 

 

 -It was not a wolf, just a strain dog - he filled in- Go through his phone, the dog still lives with him. His name is Hot Dog.

 

 -You see, things like that are ruining our reputation - Fangs complained- Who would you respect, a gang that captured and domesticated a wolf or a gang that adopted a dog? That's what I thought.

 

Laughter filled the space between the girls. Cheryl could swear she saw even Sweet Pea smirk slightly at his friend's misery.

 

 -So, Cheryl - started Fangs, fully recovered from the previous story- Do you come here often?

 

-What the hell- Toni's voice sounded startled and sharp.

 

-Grow up, Topaz. It's not a pickup line - the boy defended himself- I genuinely want to know. Do you come here- he flailed his hands around indicated their surroundings- often?

 

-I used to, yes - Cheryl responded honestly. It was good to talk to a stranger with no tension that compelled her to instinctively lie.

 

-What brought you back?

 

She had to think for a moment.

 

-Well, turns out I'm not so sure anymore, but I'm enjoying the stay more than I thought I would.

 

-Really? You don't really strike me as a nature enthusiast -Fangs continued- You're more like the fancy type of girl.

 

Cheryl eyed Fangs in amusement and disbelief at the same time.

 

-Ah yes, you seem to know a lot about nature. Sitting by match-lit fire and eating ranch dipped funyuns is the natural way of life, isn't it? Just like our original forefathers, the cave man, intended.

 

Cheryl reached for the bag for the first time and dipped the snack into a bowl filled with ranch.

 

 -Am I part of the happy campers now? - she continued as she chewed the funyuns, causing them all to chuckle.

 

-That's depends. How do you like our main course? - Responded the boy.

 

-It's not bad - she paused- But not as good as that hot dog. Congrats, by the way. A little bird told me you insisted on making me that. It was delicious.

 

-Actually - Toni said softly- Fangs insisted on giving you some, but he couldn't cook if his life depended on it. Sweets is the one who keeps us from starving.

 

Cheryl didn't know what to say for a second. If she were to be honest, Sweet Pea was a little bit intimidating to her. But then again, today was an exceptional day. She took her chance:

 

-Well, hats off to the chef then.

 

Sweet Pea just looked at her for a moment with his stone cold expression and Cheryl felt she was an unpleasant intruder in the circle.

 

-Thank you, I make my own dill pickles - his expression softened and Cheryl stopped holding her breath.

 

This informal dinner lasted for a couple more hours, as did the conversation between the four of them, but after a couple drinks, Cheryl's attention was no longer set on the stories the Serpents were sharing. She wasn't drunk at all, being used to wine and champagne, always served at Blossom events. Yet, she felt less inhibited and way more conscious about Toni's presence next to her, as if her skin was radiating the warmth running through Cheryl's body.

 

Toni got up to get herself a refill and Cheryl soon followed, though she had enough of the cheap alcohol in her cup. That was her chance to be alone with her, the main reason she agreed to hang out in the first place. Approaching her, she could see Toni was focused on her phone’s screen.

 

-Sooo, what are you doing?

 

Toni looked at her, surprise and amusement on her face.

 

-You're not drunk, are you?

 

-Please. There's not enough of that in the world -She pointed to the empty bottles.

 

-Sure - Toni chuckled, noticing the girl was as sharp as ever- I'm just answering a client's email.

 

-A client?

 

-Yeah. I took some pictures of Riverdale landscapes for him. He's putting some flyers together for some local hotel or something.

 

-Are they any good? -Cheryl teased.

 

Toni grinned, never interrupting eye contact.

 

-I can show you sometime. 

 

Before she could reply, tiny raindrops announced what she knew would become the typical Sparrow Lake rain, which usually lasted a couple days.

 

-Shit, we better get inside - said Sweet Pea, picking up the beach chairs so that they could be placed inside the trailer. Fangs soon followed, but Toni stayed.

 

-I'll be right there. I'm just gonna… walk her home.

 

Sweet Pea shook his head in playful disbelief at that and entered the trailer. Cheryl had to agree with him, since her house was literally just a few steps away, but she wasn't complaining at all.

 

They walked to the porch side by side in silence. Cheryl slowly turned to look at Toni when she got to the door, not wanting this moment to end.

 

-Thanks for coming, I had a great time tonight - said Toni.

 

-I had a great time too, thanks for the invitation.

 

-Maybe we can make that a daily thing. Summer's still young, right?

 

-I'm looking forward to it - Cheryl managed to say as the girl's charming smile made it hard for her to concentrate.

 

-I guess I'll see you tomorrow then- Toni took an unexpected step towards her, making her palms sweat again. The girl looked deep into her eyes, taking one step further and Cheryl didn't know what to expect next.

 

-Take care then - Toni said, but before she went back to the trailer, she reached for her arm, running her hand affectionately from shoulder to hand, lingering a little too long. Walking away, she let Cheryl's hand go slowly, grazing their fingertips at the very last second of contact.

 

Cheryl went inside feeling bubbly and light headed. By the time she got to bed, she could barely calm herself enough to fall asleep, intrusive thoughts flooding her brain.

 

_ “Maybe I shouldn't have left Jason alone”,  _ her own voice rang, just like in her last dream.

 

_ “Don't worry about him, he'll be just fine”,  _ said another voice, but it didn't belong to Toni this time.

 

_ “I'm happy to be here with you. Alone, I mean. I've actually been meaning to try something”,  _ the feminine voice continued.

 

Cheryl felt that kiss all over again, bursting through the walls that hid it for all those years. She'd long forgotten about it, but it was all coming back to her now. It wasn't Toni who first said those words in her dream, it was Ayita, many summers ago. And it was Ayita who kissed her back then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer, but I hope you enjoy it. Let me know if you do!
> 
> __

To her own surprise, Cheryl didn't panic. It all made sense to her.

 

The summer she was 13, Jason had gotten too sick to walk all the way to their private little Sparrow Lake, so she decided to go alone. It was the last the day of summer and she wanted to say goodbye to Ayita. And that's when she had her first kiss.

 

Cheryl never meant to forget that kiss, but over the years, priorities overwhelmed her to the point her own personal pleasure was cast aside. Remembering it though, was almost as good as it was when it happened. Just like the actual kiss, it was unexpected and sweet.

 

Everything was as clear as day. The weird Toni dream scenario was a reproduction of what happened the last time she felt that close to someone, and she wanted that with Toni. She craved feeling what she and Ayita experienced when she gave Cheryl her first and last kiss. So there was Toni in her dream, standing right at Cheryl's sacred kissing place, though they did go further than Ayita ever did.

 

Cheryl couldn't help but feel closer to Toni, now that she had the dream figured out. It was so sweet and intimate that her wish to be around her grew immensely all of a sudden.

 

It was the perfect morning to her. The rain was continuous, making the temperatures drop a little, the cloudy sky almost as white as winter snow, and most of all, she felt lighter than a feather. Excitement buzzed under her skin and all she wanted was to go outside and see what today would bring.

Not being able to suppress the excitement anymore, she grabbed her usual morning cup of tea and made her way through the door. She had to remember herself that there was only a small chance Toni would be up, since the serpents appeared to sleep for hours into the afternoon.

 

She felt her gut drop just a little bit when her worries confirmed: Toni was nowhere to be seen. Yet, it still was a pleasant day, so Cheryl decided to sit by the porch and enjoy the view. She noticed mud covered every inch around the house and smiled. As much as she enjoyed cleanliness and organization, it reminded her of the mud pies she and Jason would make until they were about 7, every time the incessant summer rains started. When they were 4, Cheryl even took a bite out of a particularly delicious looking pie _ ,  _ which drove he mom insane _. It wasn't that bad,  _ she thought,  _ If you ignore the dreadful stomachaches later on _ .

 

Lost in her memories, Cheryl didn't  hear the trailer moan back to life when the small door cracked open. Toni, on the other hand, spotted her bright red hair right away.

 

She made her way to the porch, stopping before the stairs. There was a light drizzle slowly watering the grass all around the lake and the air smelled like rain and wet dirt.

 

 -Morning - Toni greeted as she stretched.

 

-Fuck - Cheryl jumped - Um, I’m pretty sure scares first thing in the morning aren't quite healthy.

 

Taking a quick scan, she observed the girl was wearing pink pants and a white shirt with a huge snowboarding penguin in its front.

 

-You're an easy victim - Toni smiled- always lost in your own head.

 

-I'm not an easy victim. I just wasn't expecting any of you to be awake by now. I've been thinking and “Serpent” doesn't really suit you guys. You should definitely go for Bears. You know, for all the hibernating.

 

Toni could tell Cheryl was just teasing, though her face showed no signs of it.

 

\- I can guarantee we are very alike those angry Discovery Channel bears if we don't get our fair share of sleep, so be thankful for our habits. Besides, I know you're just picking on us because you missed the fine companionship we provided last night \- Toni finished with an exaggerated expression of superiority.

 

Cheryl finally let a smile scape through her lips. How good it felt to just stand there and talk to Toni! She had this incredibly quick and acid touch to whatever she said, but was never rude. She had to admit she ought to learn a thing or two from the laid back girl. 

 

-Well, maybe I did miss it - She figured she already had crossed a few of lines last night, so why stop now? - And maybe I miss some specific parts a little bit more.

 

She watched with delight as Toni went from laughing to just a small, shy grin.  _ Message delivered,  _ she thought. Suddenly, she saw a shudder going through Toni's body and, though she suspected it wasn't weather related, she became aware the girl was standing in the drizzling area.

 

-Oh, shoot - Cheryl started getting up- Do you want to come in? I'll make you cup of tea.

 

-Sure - Toni seemed surprise, but glad to get out of the thin drops that would soon become persistent rain.

 

Cheryl went straight to the kitchen to boil more water, the tingly feeling in her stomach spreading to her chest, and all because she had a girl in her house.  _ Don't be stupid. You've had girls come over before. But you have never had a  _ girl _ girl over before… _

 

Thankfully, Toni's voice interrupted the fight between her own thoughts and she was able to concentrate on not burning her hands. 

 

-Woah, this is the best couch I've ever sat my as- Toni stopped before she could curse- that  _ I've _ ever sat on.

 

Cheryl didn't stop herself from smiling at that. It was endearing that Toni thought she couldn't swear in front of her, though absolutely unnecessary.

 

-My mom would be delighted to hear you enjoy her taste in furniture. She chose everything in the entire house.

 

 Toni quickly glanced around the area.

 

 -I don't suppose she chose the taxidermy heads..?

 

-No, that's courtesy of my grandpa and dad - Cheryl explained, pouring Toni and herself a cup of tea- At least that's what they like to brag about, but I highly suspect the hunter was Nana Rose. She's always been way tougher than those two.

 

She walked to where the girl was, handling carefully the steaming mugs. As soon as she handed it, Toni took a long sip, wanting to warm herself up. A shiver ran down her spine, almost spilling some of the tea.

 

-Is it that bad? - Cheryl chuckled.

 

-No, no, no, it tastes amazing - She replied quickly- I love me some hot drinks when it's cold and rainy outside as much as the next person. Warms you straight away.

 

Cheryl could see right past Toni's smile, the girl was still shaking like a leaf. She rolled her eyes and got up, leaving her wondering if she'd offended the red head.

 

She come back a minute later with her dark blue Riverdale High hoodie, which she offered Toni.

 

-Here, have this.

 

-Why?

 

-Just put this on - she looked half impatient, but still pleading.

 

-What, you don't like my pajamas? -Toni pretended to be offended- Isn't Peter the penguin cute enough for you?

 

-The penguin is… - Cheryl looked at the penguin again, taking maybe a little too long to examine the chest area, where the penguin was happily snowboarding. She swallowed, her cheeks suddenly very read- very charming.

 

-Then why try to cover it up?

 

-You're shaking like a Chihuahua. Your shirt's material is too inadequate and thin - Cheryl touched her shirt's fabric as to show her she was right. She did know her fashion, after all.

 

Letting it go, her thumb accident brushed against Toni's abdomen. It didn't matter how small and innocent the gesture was, Cheryl had never touched anyone there and it was enough to make her forget what she was saying for a moment. She shook her head slightly before following.

 

-You'll freeze right up. We don't want that, do we? 

 

Toni was looking just as intimidated by the fortunate accident. Cheryl liked that she was making Toni blush like she had done to her many times already. During what she would later consider an insanity moment, Cheryl took one bold move and sat right next to Toni, so close their skins seemed to exchange electricity.

 

-Um - Toni tried to think of something to say instead of just gawking at Cheryl like a complete idiot- You've got a nice place.

 

-Thanks, it’s been my family's for many generations now - she replied as confident as one can be.

 

Toni felt the panic creeping on her and rambled on, nervously:

 

-It looks even bigger from the inside. It could probably host 20 people, at least.

 

The redhead had to bite her lips to not laugh aloud at the perfect opportunity the girl presented her.

 

-I don't know about that, but… - she scooched closer- I know it can host two.

 

Toni instantaneously seemed to be very interested in the floor, having her eyes glue to it, but Cheryl could definitely see a trace of smile.

 

____________

 

-And here's old Harvey. He used to be a fisherman, until his sons from out of town made him retire - Toni leaned towards Cheryl to let her see the photo in the tiny camera screen- But as you can see, they didn't do a very good job, because he's always seen in his little boat, just minding his own business. I probably won't include it though. I don't want his kids giving him a hard time.

 

In stylish handwriting, the signature AaTTopaz had been scanned at the very bottom of the picture, just like the all of the previous ones. The brunette had been showing Cheryl her work as photographer for the past 20 minutes. She had no idea she was that talented, specially considering the pictures were supposed to be simple flyers.

 

 Cheryl took a closer look to that particular frame. The old guy standing on the boat was wrinkly and serious. His clothes were very rough, as was the boat, which had long lost its original red and white shades. Somehow, his whole figure blended perfectly with the calm Sweetwater River and the sunset behind.

 

-I think you should keep it - she said - honour him as the fisherman he is. Besides, it's a beautiful picture, his kids most likely will feel proud of him when they see the amazing job you did.

 

Toni smiled as her eyes met Cheryl's, feeling the warmth of the compliment spread over her. Her photography work was rarely discussed with anyone but clients and Cheryl's opinion meant a lot to her.

 

-I might as well have to now. You're too sweet.

 

Cheryl knew how close she was to her, both of them having to stare at a small screen to see the pictures and, for that, she was very glad Toni suggested showing her work.        

Whenever she leaned to highlight details she liked, her shoulder touched Toni's side, making her wish she could just pull her closer already. Frustration soon overpowered her with the realization that'd be too risky and she couldn't afford to be rejected, even now, at her bravest moment. If rejection was to happen, Cheryl would like to keep the illusion for just a little while longer.

 

Still, the girl's warm skin kept on dragging Cheryl closer and she couldn't help but slowly lean further into her. Now her side was fully touching Toni's body and her hair brushed against the girl’s ear, making her forget the pictures and lock eyes with the redhead.

Cheryl thought, with what could only be described as an army of butterflies in her stomach, this would be the perfect time for a kiss. The world was absolutely quiet and it was like there was only the two of them, engulfed in their small, personal bubble. She wouldn't dare to make the first move, but if Toni did, she wouldn't stop her.

 

Just as she concluded her fantasies, Toni leaned in, driving the butterflies in Cheryl's stomach wilde. _It's happening, oh God, it's happening_ _._

 

-TONI'S GONE!

 

Someone yelling desperately outside made both of them jump.

 

They recognized Sweet Pea's voice once the surprise effect faded. There was a mildly awkward tension between them now, both knowing very well their intentions just before they were stopped by all the yelling.

 

-Um.. Should we do something about that? - Toni tried to break the ice.

 

-Yeah, we probably should - replied Cheryl, getting up.

 

-TONI! - now Fangs was yelling in concern too.

 

Stepping outside the house, Toni made sure to calm the boys down before she got a headache.

 

-I'm right here, chill.

 

-How were we supposed to know that?! - Sweets didn't seem to be surprised at all by Toni being at the Blossom house. He seemed too annoyed to even notice, anyway.

 

-What's wrong with you? - Toni asked, but not aggressively. It was her turn to be concerned.

 

-You know. While I slept like a baby - said Fangs pointing at himself - With all the rain, he couldn't. He kept saying it sounded like tiny elves with metal shoes were tap dancing on the roof.

 

Cheryl thought he was explaining the situation more to her than to Toni, since she rolled her eyes, all too familiar with the drama. She considered a few things for a bit before opening her mouth again, making sure she wouldn't regret her following words.

 

-So why don't you stay over tonight? - Cheryl spoke at last.

 

The three of them snapped their heads at her, their eyes wide, looking startled.

 

-Hmmm, what? - Toni asked cautiously.

 

-Stay over. It… will be fun - Cheryl added trying not to sound anxious.

If she did sound anxious, they pretended not to notice it.

 

-Are you sure? - asked Sweet Pea.

 

His features were soft now, not the usual stone cold hard expression he had plastered on his face. Cheryl hoped maybe he was starting to warm up to her.

 

She tried to joke her way out of the collective shock:

 

-I mean, the wood cracks a little when it's cold, trying to settle. But no tiny elves. Can you handle that?

-I sure can - he replied with a small grin.

 

___

 

The three grabbed their stuff from the trailer, including some pillows, blankets and whatever personal items each thought they'd need for the night.

 

After settling  them in a corner at the dining table, Cheryl prepared the boys a cup of tea too, a little bit out of courtesy, but mostly because she did not know what to do now and the awkwardness was starting to get to her.

 

The three serpents chat excitedly about the most non exciting stuff for a good 20 minutes while sipping on their beverages. Cheryl realized that getting out of that trailer made them look and sound lighter than what she'd seen so far. They seemed rather impressed by the environment, specially the TV, and she couldn't quite see what the fuss was all about. She knew what the Blossom family was like when you took all the luxury away, and it was not a pretty picture, so she never really care about their material belongings.  She wasn't going to pretend to understand them, but she could imagine she'd feel like them if this was the first, somewhat fancy house she had ever been invited to.

 

After the tea and some snacks they brought from the trailer, the first thing Sweet Pea did was take a good nap on the couch, leaving only two Serpents and Cheryl alone.

 

-Wow, Sleeping beauty here is out already - Joked Toni, smirking slightly - What should we do while he's asleep?

 

_ We should go upstairs. We should definitely go to my room. _

 

-I suppose we could use, and I quote you guys, “this big ass tv” and watch something?

 

Since it didn't really make a difference to Cheryl, because she had spent the last few days catching up with her TV shows, it was up to Toni and Fangs to find something to  watch. After some discussion, they decided to pop in a horror movie sequel.

 

They settled in front of the TV with blankets on their knees to keep the cold (and the demons) away. Toni and Fangs kept commenting on the good and bad parts. They'd always think everything gory scene was heavily fake, to which Cheryl would strongly disagree, with a knot in her stomach.     

 

As the first two movies and a good portion of the third passed, Cheryl was considerably enticed by the plot, but not as much as she was by the entangled blankets between her and Toni. She tried to get closer to her, just like she did earlier that morning, scooching slowly enough not to scare her away. Toni responded a moment later, moving her leg closer to Cheryl's. 

When Sweet Pea woke up, they had to put an end to the marathon and, most importantly, their physical contact.

 

-Hell no, I'm not going to watch that. Bad quality movies give me nightmares and I'm not giving up the good night of sleep I'm having today - he protested.

 

-But we were- 

 

-You know what, we'll finish later - Toni gave in - It's your loss anyway.

 

-Thank you.

 

Fangs cut into their friend's small discussion with a large smile.

 

-Speaking of thankfulness, miss Blossom, as a thank you, Sweets and I will make you a… - he walked to the cabinet, only finding an instant ravioli box, some tomato sauce and a bag of nacho chips- … Mexican-Italian dinner?

 

-Why me?

 

-Because you’re the chef and you don't want me to burn our current roof down. Or have us starve.

 

-Fine - said Sweet Pea, getting up to help Fangs.

 

Cheryl realized nothing too intimate would happen between her and Toni in the living room now that everybody was fully aware of their surroundings without the movie or naps to somewhat cloud their perceptions. She felt nervous and quickly fished for anything to say at all, but Toni seemed relaxed next to her, looking at the decorations on the wall.

 

Her eyes stopped roaming and she furrowed her brow.

 

-What's that? - she asked, pointing at a bow hanging next to a moose head.

 

-It's my old bow - Cheryl was glad they found a topic to discuss- I used to go on archery competitions and everything.

 

Toni looked quite impressed with her unexpected talent, Cheryl noticed with some amusement.

 

-Oh well, now you gotta show me - she said, leaving the couch and walking towards the redhead.

 

Cheryl couldn't hide the shock and hesitation, her eyes wide and her head shaking furiously.

 

-What, no, I haven't practiced in years. Besides, this is too small for me now.

 

-C'mon, it'll be fun - Toni took her by the hand and started pulling her to the front door.

 

_ Not fair, _ she thought to herself,  _ she can have anything if she touches me, and, you know what? I think she's coming to realize that. I'm screwed. _

 

-O-okay then - she pathetically stuttered, defenseless.

 

Since there was no escaping the activity, Cheryl decided to at least look  pretty while shooting. She tried to remember everything she had ever learned during her private lessons, picked up an arrow and placed it as best as she could on the way too small bow, before releasing it gracefully. The arrow became a blur and flew straight to a nearby tree.  _ Perfect _ , Cheryl though, half glad, half relieved.

She smiled to Toni, feeling the nerves go away and a bit of cockiness show up instead.

 

Cheryl shot two more arrows just to hear Toni gasp and gawk at her precise abilities. When she looked up, she was shamelessly smirking as she offered Toni the bow.

 

Toni grabbed the bow hesitantly, but still attempted to copy the other girl's moves. With one last deep breath, she let the arrow go.

 

Cheryl laughed loudly at Toni's attempt. The arrow fell straight to the floor as soon as the girl let go of it. The fact that Toni was pouting a little had her laughing even harder..

 

-Okay, okay. This is how you do it - she managed to say when she recomposed herself.

 

Cheryl picked up another arrow, but instead of grabbing the bow again, she carefully, and quite nervously, reached for Toni's hands, placing them where they were actually supposed to be.

 

-Now you pull the string - her lips were just above Toni's ear, sending shivers down the girl's entire body - And… let go.

 

Once more, Toni's arrow failed to hit the target-tree, though her attempt was certainly better than the previous one.

 

-It's okay - Cheryl was chuckling once again - I'll get you good and going until the end of summer.

 

But at the moment, sucking at archery didn't matter to Toni. Being close to Cheryl was better than hitting a stupid tree. Besides, she was pretty sure she'd have done a better job if she hasn't whispered in her ear. She watched Cheryl retrieve all the arrows just around the same time Sweets called the girls in for dinner.

 

-Crunchy ravioli - announced Fangs, proudly - That's what we managed with the cards we were dealt, but I believe you'll find it turned out better than expected.

______________

 

After a few rounds of playing Who Am I, Sweet Pea was the only one left with small piece of paper taped to his forehead. He was having a hard time guessing his identity for this round and Cheryl had no idea who he was either, though she could perfectly read what was written.

 

He was starting to lose his temper, almost as frustrated as Toni and Fangs were enjoying themselves.

 

-I've already asked for every clue possible. I have to be a person! Am I a goddamn person?

 

-Hmmm, kinda - replied Toni.

 

-How can I be kind of a person?

 

-Let's just say you fall right in the middle… - said fangs, trying and failing to contain his laughter.

 

Confusion passed through Sweet Pea's face, quickly transforming into realization.

 

-Are you fuckin ki- Irwin again? - he asked in disbelief and frustration - real creative, guys.

 

Cheryl had no idea what they were joking about and why Sweet Pea was so annoyed since he had guessed correctly this time.

 

 -Who's Irwin?

 

 -It's Sweets’  _ awesome _ middle name - Fangs announced as if he had just won the lottery.

 

-Very intimidating, don't you think? - Toni teased.

 

-Very - Cheryl had to contain her laugh too.

 

It looked like this was a running gag between the Serpents and Sweet Pea seemed to have had enough of it. He eyed Toni with such intensity Cheryl could swear it would burn her down to ashes.

 

-You wanna talk middle names? What about both of you-

 

-My middle name's danger and I think it suits me very well - Toni interrupted amused and relaxed at the same time.

 

-Whatever dude - Fangs backed her up-  Nothing's worse than your name.

 

Cheryl glanced the clock on the wall. It was nearly midnight, so she and the serpents agreed it was time to call it a night.

 

-I usually stay up longer, but I intend to fully enjoy the first night of decent sleep since we left Riverdale - Sweet Pea commented.

 

-It wasn't that bad, he just likes to be a drama queen - Fangs rolled his eyes.

 

Cheryl couldn't do anything for the boys, but she went to her room to find Toni a warmer set of pajamas, considering the one she had this morning would not be fit for the current weather. When she got back to the guest room to hand it to her, she found the boys already fast asleep. Cheryl felt bad for making them share a bed, even though it was king sized, but she wasn't ready to let anyone touch Jason's stuff, not even his mattress.

 

Toni was at the corner of the room, dropping her pillow on Cheryl's old mattress, which was all musty and moldy from the summer they forgot to close her windows, leaving her room vulnerable to the weather for a whole year.

 

Normally, she wouldn't be bothered by that sight, knowing that disaster of bed was still better than everything most people could ever have. Besides, she wasn't obligated to do more charity. But things were different now, and that was Toni, she couldn't pretend not to care.

 

-What are you doing? - she whispered so the boys wouldn't wake up.

 

-Sleeping? - Toni replied whispering as well- That crunchy ravioli thing is either going to give the best food coma ever or going to kill me.

 

-No, I mean that - She pointed at the pathetic bed. Toni had a puzzled look on her face, so Cheryl continued: - Don't be stupid, come over.

 

Toni hesitantly followed the girl, not sure of what she meant. When they got to the main bedroom, Toni's confusion was even bigger. However, she had a feeling she knew where the girl was going. Her only question was why was Cheryl willing to do that so out of the blue.

 

-Make yourself at home - Cheryl gesticulated towards the queen sized bed. She tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach down, being somewhat successful.

 

-Oh, wow. Thank you, that's really kind of you - thanked Toni, still shocked, but excited.

 

She slowly approached the bed to give Cheryl time to change her mind, which she was almost sure would happen. When it didn't, she found herself sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

-It is so good to sleep in decent a bed again - she tried to ease her own nerves with a little chit chatting - Fangs kicks us a lot in his sleep. That's why he always sleeps in the couch at the trailer. Still, sharing a small bed, even with Sweets, can be a challenge for anyone's back.

 

 -Guess now I know why he passed out so fast, huh? - Cheryl joked, a little bit more calm now.

 

-Yeah, this is way better than the trailer - Toni met the other girl's eyes to let her now she meant every following word - It was really nice of you to let us sleep here.

 

Cheryl only turned the last lamp off in response and climbed on the other side of the bed to get comfortable. Toni did the same a second later, pulling the blankets over her body, too. The two girls laid down facing one another. The room allowed just enough moonlight to allow them to slightly see each other.

 

-I'm not that nice, you know - her voice was almost inaudible - There's a lot in it for me too.

 

-What would that be?

 

She noticed Toni looking at her lips under the dim light and that simple act gave her enough courage to keep talking.

 

-I think you already know - Cheryl whispered carefully, looking down.

 

Waiting for Toni's response felt like a thousand years had passed, but just a second later she heard Toni shifting and, all of a sudden, the girl was hovering over her, her hand softly landing on Cheryl's face. They locked eyes for a few moments as if Toni was asking for permission. Cheryl didn't hesitate to give her the green light, leaning towards Toni, whose hands didn't waste another second before closing the space between them.

 

The minute she felt Toni's warm lips touch hers, Cheryl could have sworn her head was exploding into a million colorful fragments. Her mind became absolutely tameless, thinking of everything and anything. All she could really do was try to capture this moment with all of her five senses.

 

Toni's body was almost completely lying on hers now, her lips wrapped around Cheryl's. When Toni slipped her tongue in, she felt something inherently inhuman unravel within her body, a hunger much like an animal's traveled through every inch of her, concentrating in her core. She desperately wanted to have all of Tonii, and so she let her hands wonder through her body blindly. 

 

Toni moaned against her mouth when Cheryl moved her hand to grab her ass. With such encouragement, Toni straddled the girl under her, desire deepening the kiss when her own hand started to explore Cheryl's chest. 

 

At that moment, the world could burn down and they wouldn't even notice, nor care.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I just finished writing the last chapter, so I can definitely guarantee this won't be one of those incomplete fanfics. It also means I will be posting more frequently.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so let me know if you had fun reading it.

The rain droplets that once murmured on the roofs were now thunderous drums. As the dim noon light of a sky filled with clouds hit her eyes, Cheryl woke up from a heavy, dreamless sleep. It took her many seconds to remember she had spent the last few days at Sparrow Lake. It took a few seconds more to remember what had happened last night.

 

 Flashes of the previous night invaded her mind rapidly. Toni's legs entangled with her own, the taste of her lips, their irregular breathing, Toni's curves. It all came at once to her, making her feel dizzy and excited at the same time.

 

 Rolling over, she found Toni was nowhere to be seen.  _ It couldn't have been a dream, could it? _ , Cheryl wondered for a moment. Metallic noises ripped her away from her thoughts, replacing disbelief with relieve. After brushing her teeth and changing clothes, she went downstairs to investigate the origin of the sounds, which she was almost sure was Toni.

 

 There she was, doing the dishes from last night.

 

 She didn't hear Cheryl's approach and she honestly felt kind of glad. She had no idea how to start a conversation after what happened last night, as she had not experienced anything similar before. She desperately wanted to discuss it, ask Toni how she felt about it and what she felt about  _ her.  _ She also didn't want to hear any of those answers, just in case they were negative.

 

-Good morning - she settled for an awkward greeting.

 

Toni didn’t seem to notice it, opening a wide smile at the sight of Cheryl, which made her even more nervous. She immediately said the first thing that came to mind.

 

-If I had known you guys cooked  _ and _ cleaned, I'd have invited you over a long time ago.

 

-Haha - Toni rolled her eyes - Why don't you make some pancakes to pay us for our services then?

 

-It’s nearly noon...

 

-After last night's exotic dinner, we should not skip the most important meal of the day, even if it's not morning.

 

-Are the boys joining us anytime soon? I don't know if I have enough pancake mix...

 

-They left - Toni said rather cheerfully - They were supposed to have a fishing trip, but this weather doesn't help, so they drove away to nearby town to try their luck. I hate fishing, so I stayed.

 

-Great. I mean, not great. It’s okay. Just okay.

 

 Toni chuckled at her response and Cheryl felt stupid for stumbling over her words. She tried not to sound too excited they were gone, although she was. The whole house for themselves should be interesting enough, if they were to ever talk about last, that is.

 

 After making two small piles of pancakes, she walked to the cupboard and saw, of course, maple syrup. She grabbed it and made her way to the table, where Toni was already waiting.

 

-Here, you can have the blueberry pancakes - Cheryl handed her one of the piles - It goes great with maple syrup.

 

-Wow, thanks, that looks great - Toni said, already taking a bite - If I'd know you were this nice, I'd have talked to you a long time ago.

 

She knew Toni was only joking back at what Cheryl had said a  few moments ago, but she still fell into a deafening silence. As it turned out, the girl hit a sensitive spot.

 

-What's wrong?

 

She hesitated before managing to speak again.

 

-I know what they say about me. Around school and the entire town, generally. I’m not completely oblivious. They say I'm a stuck up bitch - she paused, smiling bitterly - But I guess I deserve it.

 

Toni didn't quite know what to say. She couldn't lie straight to Cheryl's face and deny she was indeed a target of dislike back in Riverdale.

 

-Why don't you change the game? - she encouraged - You should be this kind, fun, laid back person standing right in front me outside this lake.

 

Cheryl's face fell as if she knew that this was a lost fight.

 

-Sometimes, Toni, life makes you toughen up. I know, I know, what kind of problems can I a spoiled rich girl have, right? 

 

Toni saw Cheryl's eyes glow more and more as discreet tears started forming.

 

-Cheryl, I don't think that at all.

 

-Truth is, I never really had anything - She took a breath - My parents were very strict and all they ever really cared  for was the Blossom’s reputation. They'd do everything to keep us from doing anything to ruin that. We were never able to just play, or laugh, or not care about anything because of their stupid will to preserve their reputation, even hide us sometimes. I remember their business dinners lasted forever and ever and Jason and I had to be up in our rooms. The only thing I truly had was Jason, and even him I lost.

 

-I'm so sorry - Toni said, honestly - It must be very tough to lose someone so close to you.

 

-I lost him long before… what he did last year. When we turned 13, he got sucked into the Blossom industries and, apparently, there was no space for me in his life anymore - Cheryl explained bitterly.

 

She looked away from Toni so the tears would naturally disappear before she could spot them, her gaze traveling through the walls of the place that meant so much to her.

 

-I remember how easy life felt when we’d visit Sparrow Lake. Jason and I would just swim all afternoon, play with mud and cycle around town. Those memories keep playing in my head just like a movie, the best to ever exist - Cheryl figured she had nothing left to hide from Toni and continued -I came here for this. This place has always made me feel like I could be happy despite everything else.

 

Toni reached for Cheryl's hand, holding it tightly and doing her best to comfort her.

 

-Do you feel happy here, right now?

 

Cheryl considered what to say next, wanting to be transparent.

 

-I truly am, Toni. this lake has brought me what I missed the most from my past - she looked at Toni carefully - and I think it's safe to say it's still giving me many unexpected presents.

 

___

 

After exposing herself so much, Cheryl would do everything in her power not to mention last night. This was the usual follow through after she opened up to someone (not that it happened a lot). She felt embarrassed, extremely vulnerable and, at the same time, ready to fight whoever tried to use her insecurities against her.

 

Cheryl had no idea how she even got there, being emotional over pancakes. She hadn't realized how much and how long she had been keeping things inside, and before she could stop, it was all over Toni. She tried not think about how Toni felt about her now that she was aware of her drama.

 

Desperate for any distraction, Cheryl decided they should finish the rest of the horror movies sequences without the boys. She didn't dare doing anything, because it could lead to the talk she was avoiding so bad.  Toni, however, looked frustrated half way into the movie. When she was fed up with the lack of contact, the girl decisively laid back onto her, putting Cheryl's arms around herself and getting comfortable.

 

She forced a small laugh, but the danger alarm in her head rang loudly.  _ Oh boy _ ,  _ oh boy, oh boy, _ she kept thinking until she realized Toni wasn't going to bring anything up.

 

When the movie ended, the night had already fallen and they didn’t move at all. It was only  when Cheryl's stomach growled that they came back to reality.

 

-What? - Toni turned to look at her, a playful smile on her lips - Was that too much blood for you? 

 

Cheryl was already relaxed at this point, so she allowed herself to have a casual conversation with no worries.

 

-Actually, I'm thinking about dinner's leftovers - she smiled.

 

-Let's hope that thing hasn't come to life then, or  _ we _ will be the dinner -said Toni.

 

She went to grab two plates, two sets of forks and knives while Cheryl got the pot of ravioli from the fridge and heated it up in the oven. Toni was glad there was a job division, because she'd feel rather uncomfortable opening someone else's fridge just like that.

 

When the ravioli was set on the table, each of them served themselves a portion and waited in silence for it to cool off.

 

-Cheryl? - Toni called, raising her gaze from her plate.

 

-Mhm?

 

-About this morning… I want you to know that you can trust me. You can talk to me about anything, I won't share your private stuff with anyone else.

 

Toni’s eyes were oddly pleading and it soon clicked where the girl was going. She rapidly took a big bite of the hot ravioli so she would have an excuse not to answer. It burned her tongue, but she powered through the pain, smiling and hoping it'd be enough to make Toni drop the subject.

 For her own bad luck, she didn't.

 

 -So.. we can talk about anything, okay? Like, anything - Toni pressed.

 

-Mhmm - she changed the subject - This tastes a lot better the day after, huh?

 

Toni stared at her in disbelief, clearly frustrated.

 

-Yeah, sure - she said, stabbing the meal with her fork way harder than necessary.

 

After a quiet dinner, Cheryl offered the girl a package of vegan cookies that was hiding in the cupboard. A rather disappointing dessert, but certainly better than nothing.

 

Toni chewed quietly, not really looking at Cheryl. She sighed, knowing very well she'd regret asking, but taking the risk anyway.

 

-What's wrong? - She played innocent, reaching to brush a strand of Toni's hair away from her face.

 

-Nothing's wrong - Toni replied shortly.

 

-Well, at least tell me how to make you feel better. 

 

Although she claimed she wanted to help, she wasn't really expecting Toni to take the opportunity. She turned to stare at her, ready for the confrontation.

 

-Okay then. Should we talk about last night?

 

Cheryl felt her stomach churn. She was so not ready to have that conversation, to face the possibility of it all becoming a bad memory that would stain and ruin Sparrow Lake for her.

 

-What's there to talk about?

 

-You know, what happened between us - she said matter-of-factly - I can't pretend it never happened. I'll understand if you regret it, but I loved getting to be with you.

 

Cheryl didn't answer, still shocked with the fast turn of events. The positive answer she hoped for was not enough to snap her out of her trance.

 

-Well? - Toni pleaded, desperately wanting to know whether she should keep chasing Cheryl or not.

 

-I.. I guess… - she failed to express herself and fell silent.

 

Toni huffed, storming out the door. She knew she had nowhere to go due the trailer not being there, but she could allow herself a breath of fresh air outside. She didn't have it in her to hear the rejection Cheryl had clearly choked on. The girl pitied her, perhaps, and was just trying to spare her feelings. Toni lit up the occasional cigarette with the stupid matchbox she gave her a few days ago.

 

Cheryl swallowed whatever trepidation was stuck in her throat and followed the girl. She stopped there for a moment, arms crossed awkwardly, just staring at her.

 

-Toni? - She called softly.

 

Her face went numb when she realized Toni wouldn't bother looking at her. Facing the consequences of screwing up was worse when it was unintentional, she concluded.

 

-I don't want to pretend either. Last night... I’ve wanted to do that for the longest time now.

 

Still getting no answer from Toni, all she wanted was to disappear.

 

-Take the time you need then.

 

With that, she went back inside, wishing a enormous hole in the ground would swallow her up. Feeling colder than ever, which had nothing to do with the rain outside, she decided to take a warm bath to clear her head.  _ If I'm lucky, I might drown. _

 

She let the faucet run as she replaced her clothes with her pink, soft robe. Cheryl soon observed bathing failed its purpose when all she could think about was where Toni was going to sleep, if she should prep the guest room for her or if she shouldn't interfere at all, letting her settle wherever she wanted.  _ Crap, are they going to stay parked in my front yard after this?! I can't kick them out, but I can't let them stay either. They're going to hate me for hurting Toni. Maybe they'll just leave, right? They should leave. _

  
  


Trying to block the extreme flow of thoughts, she busied her hands with tying her hair in a bun, but the result was sloppy.  _ What the hell happened?,  _ She kept asking herself. She looked in the mirror, not recognizing her own face at all. It was like she became a different person as soon as they started discussing something that really mattered.  _ I'm just not good at opening up. I should give up already, don't know why I even tried. Well, it was fun while it lasted. _

 

Out of nowhere, she heard a click behind her as the door opened through the mirror's reflexion, followed by Toni, who slowly slid into the room. She turned on her heels to look at her, founding the girl leaning against the already closed door. Cheryl feverishly tried to read her expression, but she couldn't tell if she was here to reconcile or yell at her.

 

The girl showed no sign of starting a conversation anytime soon and silence filled the room, except for the still running faucet. Being under Toni's gaze, Cheryl felt her stomach sink with anticipation.

 

Toni unexpectedly started making her away towards Cheryl, who didn't dare to breathe. She stopped right in front of her, putting her her arms on each side of Cheryl's hips with her hands laid on the marble sink counter to confine the girl inside the tiny space she delimited with her body.

 

She remained very focused and serious as she got closer and closer to Cheryl, her eyes never leaving hers.

 

-Did you mean what you said? - she whispered near her ear, so close she could smell Toni's shampoo.

 

-Yes - Her voice was weak.

 

-Good - Toni whispered once more- How long have you waited to do that then? To kiss me, to run your hands all over my body?

 

She could only let a small mumble out, though very conscious of Toni's strategy to get her guard down. It worked perfectly.

 

-How long have you waited for me to do the same to you? - she was now looking into Cheryl's eyes.

 

-Way too long - Cheryl lingered her gaze at her lips, deciding to play along with her game.

 

Toni smiled, feeling satisfied enough. Cheryl didn't know if the satisfaction came from feelings being reciprocated or the way she had the other girl wrapped around her finger right there and then.

 

She finally kissed her hard, grateful Cheryl wasn't running from her, like she had expected. The way they fitted so perfectly together was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced and she was pretty sure Cheryl felt the same way.

 

The kiss soon burned from intense to pure hunger. Cheryl was now sitting on the counter with Toni standing between her legs, pushing her hips forward slightly. Toni moved her lips to her neck, giving her enough time to clear her head, though not without some difficulty.

 

-Wait, wait - She called.

 

-What is it? - Toni asked, worried at the urgency in Cheryl's voice.

 

She hesitated and considered not saying anything, but she knew she should be as honest as possible for this to work out.

 

-I… I have never.. you know - Cheryl couldn't find the right words.

 

-Oh.

 

A piercing fear struck Cheryl as she watched Toni's face shift from worry to comprehension, realizing what that might mean for the two of them. If that was too much responsibility for Toni, she might back out, and Cheryl certainly didn't want her to stop.

 

-But I've seen lesbian porn before - she blurted out before Toni could say anything.

 

Toni tried to repress her laughter.

 

\- What? I mean, I know what goes where. Kinda.

 

She smiled endearingly at Cheryl, cupping her face with both her hands.

 

-Do you want to continue? - She asked genuinely.

 

-I do - Cheryl replied softly.

 

-Then it’s not a problem - Toni said kindly, giving her one quick peck.

 

Toni leaned closer to Cheryl, running her hands up her thighs, which gave Cheryl goosebumps all over her body.

 

-Just relax, okay? I’ll make you feel good.

 

They started kissing again and both of them felt more comfortable now that that the cards were on the table. Cheryl ripped Toni's shirt off, taking a moment to appreciate her body. Biting her lip with desire, she wrapped her legs around Toni's hips, bringing her closer to her.

 

Toni trailed off to Cheryl's breasts, nibbling and kissing at all the right places, causing her to breathe irregularly. She pulled away to look into Cheryl's eyes while she slowly slipped her robe off her body. The tiles were cold against her pale skin, yet she couldn't care at all. She could only think about what Toni was about to do to her.

 

Toni gave her one more peck before kneeling in front of her. 

 

-Tell me if you want me to stop, okay? - She reassured, looking up to the girl.

 

It felt incredibly good to hear Toni being so caring and respectful with her. It made Cheryl want her even more, if that was possible.

 

-Okay - She nodded.

 

Toni gently parted her legs and her face soon disappeared  between her thighs. Cheryl's head fell back instantly, letting an unexplainable feeling take over her entire body. Whenever she pictured this moment finally happening to her, she presumed it would obviously be good, but this was something else entirely.

 

As Toni hit a particularly good spot, Cheryl automatically grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her closer. She was glad Toni was being so kind to her, but she wanted more. The girl immediately obeyed, fastening her pace and pressing her tongue harder against her clit.

 

Cheryl couldn't keep the quiet moans from escaping her lips now. Her hands were unconsciously making a mess of Toni's hair when the girl stopped with no warning, bringing Cheryl to immediately give her an unpleasant look.

 

Toni laughed, enjoying the results so far.

 

-Could you come a little closer?

 

Cheryl slid to the edge of the counter, her back not touching the cold wall tiles anymore. She didn't know what Toni wanted, but she would do anything so she'd just get back to work.

 

Toni started touching her again, without a word. Cheryl let out a sharp breath when the pleasuring build up reached it's previous peak again. Suddenly, she felt Toni slowly slide a finger into her, sending shivers down her spine.

 

-Is this okay? - She waited for the confirmation, which came as a small moan. 

 

She concentrated to keep her hand and tongue working at the same rhythm, carefully sliding one more finger when Cheryl was wet enough not to get hurt.

 

It was too much. Cheryl felt her eyes roll to the back of her head when Toni's fingers began moving quicker, her tongue drawing provocative circles around where she needed it the most. Having both sensations at the same time, she knew she wouldn't last any longer.

 

With a final, long moan, Cheryl's back arched, her hips pushing against the girl's lips at the same time her hands tugged hard on Toni's hair so she wouldn't step away just yet.

 

Toni helped her ride her orgasm off before standing up to kiss Cheryl softly on the lips.

 

-Thank you - Cheryl said whatever popped into her foggy, light-headed state, smiling.

 

-What are you thanking me for? - Toni laughed -Shit, the water is still running.

 

Toni closed the faucet just in time to avoid a major flood.

 

When Cheryl regained some control over her melting legs, she let her body sink in the warm water.

 

-Join me, will you?


	7. Chapter 7

They could barely believe their ears when they heard the birds chirping. Toni opened her eyes first, just to look at Cheryl. The fact she was the little spoon, even though she was several inches taller than her, was the most endearing thing the brunette had ever seen and she immediately tightened her grip around the girl as much as she could without hurting her. When Cheryl woke up too, she thought this was the greatest way to begin another day.

 

That morning, breakfast was served in bed. It was composed of a cup of tea for Cheryl and a cup of coffee for Toni, none of them caring about making food at the moment. All they wanted was to stay in bed and enjoy each other's presence.

 

 -So - Cheryl started, putting her cup down on the nightstand - Yesterday, I basically poured my heart out for you and yet I know nothing of  _ your  _ dark past. I don't think that's fair.

 

 -You're right, I don’t suppose it is - Toni laughed. She reached for Cheryl's hand to fumble with her fingers -It's just that I haven't really had anything interesting happen to me.

 

-Everything about you is interesting to me. C'mon - She tried to buy her with a kiss on the cheek - I'm dying of curiosity here.

 

-Okay, let's see… Well, coming here is sort of a family tradition. It's one of the best places in the world for me, too - she smiled at Cheryl - I'd come with my mom and my grandfather, and since mom had irregular breaks from work, we'd visit the lake even during school periods. We had to take the chance when we could.

 

-So ditching class is in your blood? Badass - Cheryl joked - Tell me more.

 

-Hey, don't judge me - she pretend to be offended -  I learned a lot from them, maybe more than from school. Between fishing and swimming over here, they even taught me maths when I was a little behind the rest of my classmates - Toni looked rather nostalgic at this point - 

Grandpa would always tell me all about the lake. He knew exactly where everything was, even the plants - She looked at Cheryl with cocky grin- I can point you where to get some nice herbs for tea or the ingredients to a killer cough syrup. It came in handy a lot, I used to get sick very often, but I'd always feel better soon after having a few doses… better and a little high, maybe. 

 

Cheryl snorted at Toni's cunning remark.

 

-That is so sweet. I can't begin to imagine you being fragile - Cheryl softly stroke Toni's cheek with the back of her hand - So, when did a family tradition become a Fangs-Sweet-Pea tradition? Don't get me wrong, they're good guys, but they got nothing on your grandpa.

 

-I’m sure you’d love him - Toni smiled at her, answering honestly, though she knew the girl was joking - Problem is, he's in a wheelchair now and can't come anymore. I miss his company, but I've made my peace with it. He still encourages me to come every year. “Traditions have to go on, even if I don't”, he says. Hence Fangs and Sweets.

 

Once she was done speaking, Toni looked at Cheryl inquisitively, not giving her time to ask anything else. She didn't really feel like talking about her grandpa's condition.

 

-Are you satisfied with my “dark past”? - She raised an eyebrow.

 

-Not yet... I have one more question. Fishing?

 

-Oh, that. Right - Toni felt her cheeks getting warmer, but decided to be honest - I actually really love fishing.

 

-Why didn't you go with them, then? - Cheryl narrowed her eyes, a smile forming on her lips.

 

-I don't know - She shrugged. Toni didn't want to sound like a obsessed stalker.

 

-You shouldn't have lied. You could've just said you wanted to stay because of me - Cheryl looked smug, enjoying Toni's sudden shyness.

 

-You  _ so  _ don't get to make fun of me - Toni shoved her off, now laughing along with her - I lost the chance to use my awesome new fishing knife.

 

-And I'm so glad you did - Cheryl chuckled, kissing her deeply.

 

A few seconds after, they were interrupted by a chime from Toni's phone.

 

-I should probably check on that - Toni said, breaking the kiss.

 

-I didn't hear anything - Cheryl protested.

 

Toni laughed, reaching for the phone on the nightstand. Opening her email, she let a bright smile spread on her face.

 

-The client I told you about said he loved the pictures. He's going to make the deposit right now, which I'm excited for, since that's the first job I'm actually being paid some _ decent _ money.

 

 -That's incredible! - Cheryl approached Toni so she could look at the email - I think it's pretty cool that you’re able to work on something you love.

 

-And what would  _ you _ love to work with?

 

-I guess I haven't given it much thought - Cheryl started - Don't know if you noticed, but I'm not one to easily follow what the heart wants.

 

-Let's talk hypothetically, then. If you could pick anything right now, what would it be?

 

-This - Cheryl gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

 

-I mean it - Toni pressed, smiling.

 

-I'd pick anything business. It's not cool like photography, but when I was little, I always thought Jason and I would grow up to own the Blossom Mapple Farms industries, as equals. But my family made it quite clear that I wasn't the best candidate for an heir. It's fine, really. - Cheryl shrugged.

 

Toni wasn't fooled by her apparent indifference.

 

-Well, they're absolutely wrong. I’m sure you'd kick ass. You're a focused, intelligent and dedicated person. Anyone can see that right away, trust me. You're amazing, Cheryl.

 

Cheryl smiled weakly, but gratefully.

 

-Not to mention - Toni got closer to her - A snack.

 

Both of them broke into laughter at that, which was exactly what Toni intended. She could barely believe someone so strong on the outside could be so broken and self deprecating on the inside. She would make sure to do anything in her power to avoid letting Cheryl think those horrible things of herself again.

 

-Alright - Toni said when the laughing melted into smiles - I'll cook you something sickenly sweet to cheer you up. I'll try not to burn the house down.

 

She kissed Cheryl and left the bed to head to the kitchen, fighting against her instincts to stay with her. However, she didn't have to struggle for long, as Cheryl grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the bed again.

 

-I already have you - she said with a light, slightly timid expression.

 

Toni locked eyes with her. Those words were more than just a smart answer, she felt it in her bones.

 

-You do have me - she replied wholeheartedly before leaning in for a kiss.

 

Cheryl kissed her back right away, pulling Toni closer to her. This time, there were no interruptions. Cheryl considered her options for a minute, without ever separating their lips. With her decision made, Cheryl took advantage of the fact Toni was already laying down and quickly got over her, straddling the girl.

 

As she leaned down to recapture Toni's lips, she was cut by her laughter.

 

-What are you doing? - a hint of amusement was displayed on her features.

 

Cheryl wasn't expecting that reaction. The thought of having to explain herself hadn't crossed her mind, but even worse was not knowing  _ how _ to explain it. Still, Toni was looking at her, waiting for the answer.

 

-I want you to feel good too - Cheryl said timidly once more, her face very close to Toni's - like you made me feel yesterday.

 

At first, she didn't respond. Toni's eyes grew darker, studying Cheryl's face to know for sure if she meant it.

 

-Okay - Toni finally answered, her smile filledl with desire.

 

-I'm new to this, so… you have to guide me, okay? - Cheryl asked, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her.

 

Toni never answered. She simply looked Cheryl in the eyes, taking her hand and resting her palm on her chest for a moment. Soon after, Toni started pulling Cheryl's hand through the whole length of her torso, leading it under the rim of her shirt and all the way to her bare breasts, freeing the hand at last.

 

Cheryl experienced deeply every inch of Toni's body she got to touch, never breaking eye contact. When Toni's gripped loosened, she felt like she knew exactly what to do, her instincts kicking in. She briefly explored her chest before cupping hard Toni's breast, ripping a moan from both of their throats.

 

 She couldn't believe how amazingly soft Toni was, how wonderful her skin felt under her palm. She desperately wanted more of her. Cheryl attacked Toni's neck with kisses from her collarbone, to her earlobe, sucking lightly on it before returning to her neck, replacing the passionate kisses with provocative bites.

 

Cheryl was almost angry with the clothing barrier between them, so, as fast as she could, she bared her down to her panties, before straddling her once again. Toni, now sitting on the bed, though still locked by Cheryl hips, made sure to undress her too. She tightened her arms around Cheryl's waist, pulling her close enough for Toni to suck on one of her breasts. 

 

Cheryl involuntarily leaned into the girl's lips, before pushing her down.

 

-It's your turn - she grinned.

 

She captured Toni's lips with her own, fully aware that she  was aching for her touch. Cheryl left a trail of kisses from her jaw to her stomach before stopping to meet Toni's gaze.

 

Cheryl kneeled between her legs, taking her time to kiss the inside of her thighs before finally taking her first taste. She was surprised and delighted when she found how wet Toni was. The warmth of her, the feeling of Toni on her tongue and her thighs on each side of her head drew Cheryl in like they were opposite poles of magnets.

 

Toni let Cheryl explore as much as she could, enjoying every touch profoundly. When she hit just the right place, Toni instinctively pulled her closer, her fingers disappearing into Cheryl's red hair.

 

-Right there, baby - Toni moaned, confirming Cheryl's precision.

 

Right then and there, Cheryl was sure she'd never hear anything sexier than a woman's moan. The sound drove her hungrier, pushing her to dig her nails in Toni's thighs and fasten her pace. At this point, it was about pleasuring Toni as much as devouring her.

 

Toni's moans got progressively louder, muscles contracting against Cheryl's lips and, though she had never experienced such thing, she could see she was getting closer. She felt her own thighs getting wet with the sounds the girl was making.

 

Suddenly, Toni went absolutely quiet, her legs pressing against Cheryl's face as a shudder ran through her entire body. She held her breath as she came, her muscles frozen for a moment, before relaxing completely. With a final lick, Cheryl shifted positions in order to lay next to Toni.

 

-No, no - Toni protested, her eyes flying open - Don't stop.

 

Seeing her asking for more with eyes filled with urgency showed Cheryl she had the control at the moment, just the way she liked it. So she stopped, smiling maliciously.

 

She laid next to Toni, kissing her passionately so she could taste herself. Toni kissed back, but she wasn't about to settle for that. Without breaking the kiss, she took Cheryl's hand for the second time and lead it to where she needed the most.

 

Cheryl laughed against her lips, but didn't protest. Her fingers were now replacing her mouth, running up and down her core and pressing lightly on her clit, before sliding two of them inside her. Toni gasped when she felt her long fingers slip in and out of her.

 

Cheryl curled up her fingers again and again like she did to herself when she was alone, and, an already sensitive Toni reached her orgasm. She waited for Toni to ride out of her orgasm before pulling her fingers out, so she wouldn't get hurt. 

 

She rested her head on Toni's naked chest, snuggling her. Toni reciprocated, enveloping her in her arms. They were so comfortable none of them wanted to move, neither wanting to burst their bubble, in which everything was perfect.

 

-You know what I was thinking? - Toni was the first one to speak - I still don't have your number. I want to be able to contact you 24/7 and requisite you special services from now on. Gimme your phone.

 

Toni handed Cheryl her obsolete phone, receiving a new and very expensive one in return. After saving each other's contact, they got back to their embrace.

 

-You know what  _ I _ was thinking? - Cheryl asked as Toni drew circles with her thumb on her back -  that tomorrow we should get away together. To that pond where we ran into each other a couple of days ago and, I don't know, have a picnic? The boys can get the house for all I care, I just really want to go on a date with you.

 

Toni chuckled.

 

-Sure - she said, trying to contain her excitement - A simple woman of simple tastes, huh? Never would've guessed you'd pick a picnic for a first date.

 

-Shut up - Cheryl shoved her lightly. 

 

-How about I take you to the county fair. It's happening in two days and is somewhat fancier than the pond. Junk food, rides and all that. 5 starts .

 

-I'm in. I used to love going to the fair when JJ and I were kids. I wonder what's new - her eyes glistened with expectation.

 

 -Good - Toni held Cheryl's hand over her chest. - It's a date. Another one, I mean.

 

They were still lying in bed, their bodies perfectly entangled, when Toni felt Cheryl's body tensing up.

 

-What is it? - Toni's thumb moved the circles from Cheryl's back to her cheek.

 

Cheryl let out a long sigh.

 

-This feels way too good to be true. I wonder what's going to be like to go back to reality. Hell, to take in whatever reprehension my parents decide to go with - she laughed bitterly - They surely don't care enough to call or look for me, but they're not gonna miss the opportunity to scowl.

 

Toni didn't really know what to say. Most of the Serpents had broken homes, yet it wasn't the same as seeing the girl in her arms deal with it. Instead of being filled with rage, Cheryl just seemed disappointed, shrugging off her family's abusive behavior almost like she thought she deserved it, which was as far from the truth as possible.

 

-Hey - Toni held her tighter before nudging her softly. - You can always come hang out at my trailer. But I swear there won't be any boys when you show up.

 

Toni felt her soften up and relaxed as well, glad she could help at least a little. She met Cheryl's eyes in time to see the small smile on her lips, just before she leaned in for a long kiss.

 

Cheryl wanted to let Toni know how grateful she was for having her company the past few days and how she wished with all her heart whatever they had wouldn't end with the summer.

 

Toni was the one to break the kiss, though she wanted nothing more than to keep their lips together for an eternity.

 

 -As much as I love this, I think we have to get up, the boys are coming back soon. I think - and hope - they're bringing food.

 

-Oh, thank God. Too much exercise and no food, I'm starving.

 

\------------

  
  


They had enough time to shower and tidy up the kitchen and living room before the two serpents arrived with their fishing rods on their shoulders.

 

-That's cute - Cheryl mocked lightly- Never thought the Serpents enjoyed rural activities.

 

Fangs only looked half offended.

 

-It's not rural… It's rustic.

 

-Yeah, it's all about surviving skills - Sweet Pea backed him up.

 

-You do realize we're currently free of apocalypse's  dangers, right?

 

Sweet Pea gently shoved Cheryl, causing her to feel surprisingly happy. She'd never thought she'd crave the approval of a serpent, but this one was different. He was a friend of Toni's and if they made her happy, Cheryl wanted to get on their good side.

 

The boys quickly excused themselves so they could get to the trailer and get the fish stench off them while the girls worked on prepping the fish and chips they brought for that night's dinner. After the much appreciated meal, the group headed to the front porch, enjoying the refreshing air of a summer evening.

 

Although the weather certainly wasn't as hot as it was the couple of days before it started raining, Cheryl felt her beer warming up when she rested the bottle on her thigh. She counted the empty bottles on the floor and quickly did the math: Toni had just started her third bottle, Sweet Pea was almost done with his third and Fangs was happily sipping on his fifth.

 

Cheryl, herself, was still halfway through her first bottle. Instead of drinking, she was focusing on peeling the label off, trying to distract herself from Toni's fingers, which were running up and down her arm, grazing Cheryl's skin gently enough to send shivers down the girl's spine. She could see from the corner of her eye the Serpent girl grin every time her body reacted involuntary to her touch.

  
  


Divided by the slight fear of the boys noticing Toni's not-so-sneaky affections, and the pleasure awakened within her by being provoked at the moment made it very hard for Cheryl to listen to the conversation. Her silence, however, didn't seem to alarm anyone, since the group discussed very loudly around her.

  
  


-I'm telling you, the fish was about 24 pounds and this big - Sweet Pea enthusiastically emphasized his most successful catch.

 

-No it wasn't - Interrupted Fangs, sipping his beer -It was as big as a goldfish and  _ that  _ one was the biggest we got.

 

-Oh, I see. You bought our dinner at Sallick's butcher shop downtown, huh? - Toni smirked and shot a knowing glance at Sweets - How's his daughter, by the way?

 

Cheryl quirked an eyebrow at that, a new type of curiosity, almost inquisitive, lurking inside her. The way Toni mentioned the fisherman's daughter implied a very specific type of history.  _ I could be wrong though,  _ Cheryl told herself.  _ Even if something did happen between them, it's none of my business. _

 

Sweet Pea's face twisted into a sour expression at the accusations, as if Toni couldn't have said anything more offensive if she tried.

 

-No!

 

-Yes, we did.

 

-NO, WE DIDN'T! - Sweets insisted, before defeatedly continuing: -And his daughter is just fine.

 

-Hey, it's alright. What happens in Sparrow Lake, stays in Sparrow Lake - Cheryl winked.

 

Toni laughed, impersonating a cheesy villain's laughter.

 

-Speak for yourself, I'm telling everyone back home.

 

-Don't be mean - Cheryl slapped Toni's thigh softly to reprehend her - By the way, out of curiosity, who's that Sallick's daughter you mentioned?

 

-Uh… - Caught off guard, Toni struggled to find the right words.

 

-Oh-oh, you're in trouble - It was Sweet Pea's turn to thrive at Toni's expense.

 

Cheryl grinned at Toni and put her hand on her thigh, reassuringly letting her off the hook.  _ It really doesn't matter. Right now she's here with me and that's enough,  _ Cheryl made an effort to push away any thoughts that might have led them to unnecessary conflict, surprisingly succeeding. Toni smiled back at her, visibly less tense.

 

It took them a moment to realize silence had settled in. Sweet Pea was quite subtle, but Fangs was blatantly staring at the two girls' interaction, a puzzled look on his face.

 

Cheryl could practically see his mind work through the alcohol and swiftly moved her hand away from Toni's thigh. She knew she hadn't been fast enough when a lazy smile spread on Fangs’ face.

 

-Am I feeling something here? - He gestured at the two girls with his bottle.

 

Out of words twice in row, Toni forced herself to speak. The last thing she wanted was to put Cheryl in an awkward situation.

 

-What? Don't be stupid.

 

Toni mentally hit herself for her obvious lack of eloquence.

 

Fang's eyes widened like he was Sherlock Holmes and he had just cracked a case.

 

-I do! I totally do! - He sipped his beer, a pleading look taking over his features - I want to be your maid of honour, Toni, please don't forget that.

 

Cheryl blushed, not knowing what else to do.

 

-I'm sorry - Toni started.

 

Cheryl decided to take the leap.  _ Hey, what happens in Sparrow Lake, stays in Sparrow Lake, right?  _ She proceeded to confidently take Toni's hand, once more reassuring the girl.

 

-It's okay.

 

Though his usual casual tone was displayed, it was very obvious to see the hidden content across Sweet Pea's face.

 

-Cute. Is that what you guys were doing when we were busting our asses in a stinky boat?

 

-No, actually. We finished the entire movie series too, it very productive - Toni provoked.

-What?! - Fangs jumped off his seat.

 

Toni shrugged at her friend's shock and anger.

 

-I can't believe you watched the movies without me.  _ I  _ told you about them in the first place!

 

-Relax, you can still watch them. Don't take it so seriously.

 

-No, you spoiled it. You sucked the fun out of it with your huge, traitor eyes. Absolute betrayal!

 

-That doesn't make any sense whatsoever - Toni rolled her eyes.

 

-Well, neither does betrayal!

 

-I hate to say it, but no more drinking for you, okay? You've had enough.

 

-Who says I'm drunk? - protested Fangs.

 

-I do. And I can prove it, too.

 

Toni left the porch and went straight to the muddy ground, bending to grab a stick. She dragged it through the mud for a few seconds, apparently scribbling something, before finally looking up.

 

-Hop away, my friend!

 

Cheryl and Sweet Pea got closer to see what she was talking about. There, in front of Toni, were a set of circles she drew herself.

 

-Fine! - Fangs gladly took the challenge.

 

As Fangs started jumping, Cheryl got a closer look to the scribbles on the ground. The hopscotch game was rather queer: Instead of squares or rectangles, there were round circles a little too separate from each other. Although that version of the childish game seemed unique, Cheryl felt a pinch on her brain, trying to pick up why it seemed so familiar to her.

 

She frowned to herself, thinking hard.  _ The only time I've seen this before was… No, I must be mistaken _ .

 

But the damage was already done. In a huge wave of numbness, Cheryl could barely hear the thud that meant Fangs had fallen and failed that ridiculous sobriety test. She slowly looked up and saw Toni laughing, and a rush of uninvited memories invaded her mind.

 

The many photos Toni showed her slowly popped up in her head, each of them with her signature on the right corner.

AaTTopaz, she could see it as if it was in front of her right now, the events from the couple of days earlier still fresh.

 

_ Why does it matter?! It could be just a coincidence. There's no way in hell, this can't be right,  _ she tried to convince herself, but her stomach sinking lower and lower, proved she had hit the jackpot.

 

-So, we're going to call it a night before he gets worse - Sweet Pea pulled Cheryl out of her thoughts.

 

Cheryl struggled to answer.

 

-Okay.

 

-Um, should we wait up? - Sweet Pea asked Toni, who turned to Cheryl, a devilish smile waiting for her answer to define how the rest of the night would go for them.

 

That smile would've churned Cheryl's stomach with anxiety just a minute ago, but now it made her blood boil. She squinted at Toni.

 

-I don't know, really, but here's a suggestion: why don't you get lost?

 

 -What? - The other girl had confusion plastered all over her face.

 

-I'm just gonna- I'm just gonna go, okay? - Sweet Pea dragged Fangs back to the trailer - Yell if you need me.

 

-What's wrong? - Toni insisted.

 

Cheryl took a deep breath before speaking, not knowing whether it was to prevent her from screaming or crying. She couldn't control how much her body was shaking, though.

 

-Toni, why does your signature has double As?

 

Her features fell a little, but Toni forced a small chuckle.

 

-It's just an artistic signature. It also has double Ts. I thought it looked cool - She brushed it off folding her arms protectively on her chest.

 

-Well then, remember two nights ago, when you were making fun of Sweet Pea's name? What was he going to say about  _ your  _ name, specifically your middle name, before you interrupted him?

  
  


Cheryl wouldn't back down. She wasn't easy to be fooled and quite honestly thought Toni's attempt to change the subject was rather pathetic. Right now, she was absolutely sure Toni interrupted Sweet Pea's come back on purpose when he touched on her middle name subject.

 

Toni's boots looked very interesting, suddenly, her eyes fixated on them. She didn't respond.

 

 -What's your full name, Toni? - Cheryl was now controlling herself not to lose her temper.

 

-Cheryl, I-

 

To her, Toni's eyes said everything the girl clearly couldn't. She knew what Cheryl was talking about and had guilty written all over them.

 

-You know what, Toni, spare me. You don't have to say it. I've already known it for a long time, haven't I?

 

Feeling the tears threatening to creep up on her, Cheryl slammed the door promptly on Toni's face, just seconds before she violently started crying on the floor.

 

On the other side of the door, Antoinette Ayita Topaz found the deepest desperations swallowing her whole.

_________

I really hope you guys enjoyed the path this story followed. Let me know if you did!


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up, Cheryl realized her face was entirely red and puffy, just as if a wasp had bitten her. With eyelids so heavy and headache so strong, she almost immediately fell back to sleep. And then she remembered why she was in such a horrible state.

 

The feeling of betrayal soaked her every cell like water does to paper.

 

She was absolutely humiliated and made a fool of herself for Toni, a girl she thought she could trust and get to know. She had never felt so stupid and naive, but maybe that was only because she had never let anyone in before. And, God, did she regret ever allowing anyone in.

 

Perhaps she deserved everything that happened. This summer was supposed to be about reconnecting with her brother, with the precious memories they shared up until responsibilities got in the way. Instead, Cheryl decided it was very prudent to trust Riverdale's local gang and sleep with one of them. She was so goddamn stupid. She had always needed Jason to save and protect her, never being able to do it for herself. Now he was gone and she got what she deserved for being so sickeningly naive.

 

Cheryl's muscles stung with the pain and exhaustion one feels after a good work out, reminding her of how she stood there in the living room for hours and hours on end. She was there crying when the banging and the pleading started. She was there crying when the banging faded to knocks and there was crying on the other side of the door, too. And she was there when it all stopped.

 

Quickly, her first instinct, caused by her anger, was to clean every inch Toni or any of those boys had touched. The bathroom, the sheets, the living room and the kitchen were spotless when she was done with them, leaving bruises all over her hands. She didn't mind them. The physical pain was the last thing hurting her right now, and, at least everything was clean.

 

As her body increasingly felt drained, Cheryl decided to go to bed, only it was Jason's bed this time. She was sure she would throw up if she were to sleep anywhere else. And so she slept, ignoring the non stopping buzzing on her phone. When she woke up by the same sunlight that made her so happy the day before, she forced herself to close the blinds or she definitely would throw up. Bright, jolly, sun rays felt just inappropriate. 

 

Cheryl wished she could sleep again, because now that she was fully awake, the pain swallowed her entirely. Not only the pain of being fooled and used, but also the pain of exposing herself and, worst, letting herself go from Jason, even for a few days. All of the memories their shared; the good and the bad, were now stained by such a nauseating twist.

 

She wanted to convince herself it was all a misunderstanding, or that maybe she was overreacting, but how could she? It was as simple as it could possibly get. She was lied to. She let her feelings overflow her senses and made a fool of herself. Her first try at love ended with a huge blow. Now all that was left was to go back to her old ways and bury those feelings. She hugged Jason's old pillow, letting more tears roll down her cheeks, knowing that almost like Jason's death, it would take a long time to recover from this.

 

Clinging to the initial intentions that made her come back to the Lake house as if her sanity depended on it, Cheryl resumed to what she did when she first got there. It was time to shut the entire world and its current population outside and soak in the safety that her loneliness had always guaranteed, the only exception being her brother. Or what was left of him, anyway.

 

After she grabbed a family sized Doritos bag, which was entirely consumed an hour after she got comfortable in the couch, Cheryl turned the TV on in order to exhaust herself in cliche movies so that, hopefully, she could forget her existence for a little while.

 

When she saw the stupid horror movies still lingering in her "recently watched movies" list, her stomach instantly dropped to her feet, she could swear. With a sour taste on her tongue and fire burning her insides, she deleted the entire list with such force the buttons on the remote almost sank in. 

 

Cheryl was determined to pretend nothing happened though, and so she made an effort to keep following her plans, and, for a while, it worked. She ended up watching a couple of episodes of a show she could barely capture the plot, except for it being about a dead girl going to some weird kind of heaven.

 

Despite being mildly amused by the tv show, Cheryl soon fell asleep. She got up at around 3 p.m.

 

She had no dreams she could recall, only pitch black darkness, which was a huge relief. It was like not existing for a few moments. But then again, she eventually had to come back to reality, so she had to find another source of comfort. She grabbed one of Jason's old sweaters, prepared a cup of tea and went to the pantry, with a strong craving for comfort foods, and to be more specific, grab a jar of peanut butter to eat straight from it, only there was none.

 

That fact alone could have made her cry. It was stupid and easily fixable, but she was on the very edge of breaking down once more and even the smallest things were getting to her right now.

 

Cheryl swallowed her unreasonable tears, deciding to be rational. She grabbed the keys to her car and tried to remind herself where the old little market was. When the information clicked, she stomped her way to the door, afraid of what the empty bottles that were still sitting on the porch would made her feel.

 

A firm knocking at her door started just as she touched the knob. There, she froze for a few seconds, not sure of what to do. Should she stay home and pretend she didn't exist until Toni assumed she was dead and gave up? Should she tell her off, once and for all? Should she ignore her and head straight to her car?

 

Her brain told her she should definitely avoid her, thus avoiding either bawling her eyes out or running her over with her car. But she was everything but rational at that moment, and so she put on the bravest face she could and answered the door.

 

-Hey.

 

There the redhead stood, taken aback by Sweet Pea's presence, her stomach sinking. Was she disappointed it wasn't Toni?  _ Nope, let's ignore that. _

 

-I don't know if you're too obnoxious or too thick to realize you're not welcome. You can't park here anymore. I thought you got the jist, but apparently I overestimated you.

 

As Sweet Pea stared at his feet, Cheryl had to admit she was proud of giving back some of the Serpent venom, almost being able to feel it dripping from her teeth and filling her mouth. However, the boy never answered her remark.

 

-What? Do you Serpents share only one brain cell and it was not your day to use it? Tell me what you're doing here or leave already.

 

He looked up at her, his face sober and determined.

 

-I think I left my rod here.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut. Quickly scanning the kitchen, she found the fishing rod standing next to the fridge. She grabbed it with certain disgust caused by her knowing it was probably all sweaty, full of fish and worms traces.

 

-Here - she shoved the rod in the boy's hand when she opened the door - Be gone now. I have better stuff to do, like watching paint dry.

 

-Thanks.

 

He just stood there, looking around, which annoyed Cheryl very much.

 

-I'm sorry, but I already donated my canned goods to the Salvation Army. I'm sure you can get something if you visit your local homeless people shelter, though.

 

-Toni just wanted to know we moved our trailer - He interrupted her, talking abruptly.

 

Cheryl finally took a look behind where the boy was standing. The trailer was nowhere to be seen. Instead of bringing her relief, it stung her to her core. 

 

-I can see that - she tried to be as sarcastic as possible - My perfect eyesight is one of the things I'm most proud of.

 

Sweet Pea didn't react, too lost in his thoughts to hear anything.

 

-She… also wanted me to say she's very sorry - Cheryl scoffed, but he continued - She never meant to lie to you, you know? She just didn't want to scare you away by throwing everything on your lap. We all know you're still dealing with Jason's-

 

-If you're asking me to talk to her, it really must not be your day to use that single, tiny, Serpent brain cell - She cut him off. He had no right to talk about Jason.

 

-I'm not - he defend himself - Just… maybe answer her texts sometime soon?

 

Cheryl settled for crossing her arms. She was afraid of cracking and getting even more humiliated. The boy clearly struggled to back down, but ended up making the wise choice to leave.

 

-I'll get out of you hair now - Sweet Pea said slowly turning around.

 

-Bon voyage then.

 

He took a few steps towards the end of the property, but looked back at her.

 

-We saw who you really are, you know. Sure, we don't know you well enough, but we got a glimpse of it. You're not as tough and cruel as the rumors say. You get hurt too, even if you don't let other people know - He took a few seconds to gather enough courage to continue - I think you're hurting right now, which is exactly what Toni was afraid of .

 

 Without another word, he made his way towards the pink and white Blossom mailbox that marked the end of the property, not looking back now.

 

Cheryl felt a sharp pain in her left hand. She examined her skin and saw punctures that matched the shape of her keys. She hadn't realized how tight she was holding them until she saw the small drops of blood.

 

After quickly wiping her hand clean on her denim shorts, the girl started the car and took off, driving a bit too fast and recklessly. She only stepped off the gas pedal when she parked in front of the only supermarket the town had.

 

She got distracted by the bright yellow and orange tones inside, as would happen when she was child. The only difference was that now the paint was peeling off the walls, which was kind of sad to her.

 

When she got to the sweets aisle, she grabbed the peanut butter jar and was also seduced by three boxes of minty chocolate chips cookies and a bottle of wine that was nearby.  _ Treat yourself,  _ she shrugged.

 

She paid for her groceries and guided her cart to her car.

 

-Hello, ma'am - Said a greasy teenage boy handing out some flyers.

 

Cheryl grabbed one of them out of impulse and scanned it mildly interested. It was about the annual county fair happening that same night. She'd forgotten this event was a thing and was very surprised it  _ still _ was a thing.

 

Mental footage of Jason and her walking hand in hand, getting their white fancy shoes all dirty on the wet dirt ground, sharing cotton candy and candy apples invaded her mind and clouded her head. They'd always try riding as many rides as they could and would spend ridiculous amounts of money to get prizes from those rigged game stands. 

 

Cheryl smiled to herself, thinking of how she still had the beautiful pink elephant they won after throwing about 10 dollars worth of shots down the gutter. It still smelled like cotton candy and the fun rides, to her.

 

-Are you going this year? - Someone's voice inquired about the fair.

 

Ripped away abruptly from her own thoughts, Cheryl realized there was a shopping cart full of flamin hot funyuns blocking her trunk door.

 

-Hi - Toni's voice was shy and weak, yet had a ring of hope to it.

 

Cheryl crushed all of her hope right away, though, pushing her cart through, and walking faster to get away from the girl.

 

-Hey! Cheryl!

 

The hurried steps behind her made Cheryl move as fast as she could without effectively running.

 

-Cher- 

 

Toni finally caught up and, with a swift curve of her own shopping cart, blocked Cheryl's path once more.

 

-Cheryl, we need to talk - Toni looked deep into her eyes.

 

-What do you want? - Cheryl spat back.

 

-All I want is to talk to you - After Cheryl didn't instantly scoff her off, she continued - Listen, why don't you come and meet me at the fair?

 

-Why don't pigs fly? - Cheryl smiled bitterly.

 

Toni was struck by not only Cheryl's viciousness, but the way things went down, and her drained voice could only manage to say: 

 

-I'll be waiting for you by the Carousel, anyway… If you change your mind.

 

Without saying any other word, Cheryl shoved the bags on the passenger seat and took off, making the tires sing once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Cheryl drew herself a bath, dropping a pink bath bomb in the water. As it sizzled and the water became the same shade of it, she got in the bathtub, leaving only her head out, hoping the warmness would dissolve the tension her muscles withheld.

 

Seeing Toni at the supermarket was such a shock, it had her insides churning. Her thoughts the previous day were so full of resentment, disappointment and, to be honest, anger, that the girl's face was somewhat forgotten, like it happens when you dream of someone.

 

But seeing her standing right there was like having severe myopia for decades and suddenly getting the perfect set of glasses. Her skin was so beautiful, her lips so red. The colors in her hair stood out just as well as her expressive, bright, brown eyes. To Cheryl, Toni, at that moment was a beautiful, rare painting displayed in a museum, drawing the public to come and experience its details with their fingertips. God, how she wanted to touch her.

 

But Cheryl was smarter than a silly little kid and never touched the detailed masterpiece. Instead, she got in the car and drove away, fully aware that every inch her car ran was another inch further away from Toni.

 

_ Maybe I can go down the drain along with the water.  _ Cheryl thought. The pink water was so warm and inviting, it was almost as good as when Toni was there with her.  _ Almost. _

 

Having Toni right then and there felt like heaven. As if her first time being intimate with someone being a success wasn't enough, Toni and Cheryl shared that same bathtub like they were lovers for the longest time. Cheryl remembered the warm bath soothing her still trembling legs, she remembered with her every cell what the girl's body felt like leaning against her own, how fulfilling it was to lay kisses all over her neck and embracing her from behind.

 

_  This is getting too ridiculous. I need to get my shit together.  _ Cheryl left the tub, walked to the sink and looked at her own reflection displayed in the mirror as if looking intently to her brain, it would actually come to life like a cartoon character and tell her all the right answers to her current situation.

 

The only problem was that she was no Snow White, no Sleeping Beauty or any other princesses that were helped by forest animals and fairy godmothers. She'd have to choose what to do on her own, which Cheryl decided was a very bad idea.

 

Where had her decisions lead her so far? Back home, the answer was very simple: isolation. That's where putting up endless amounts of walls around her lead, with no true friends or something actually worth clinging to. Sure, her choices in Sparrow Lake had also broken her heart, but they did bring her this amazing girl who made her feel alive for the first time in a really long time, too.

 

_  Are you seriously going to throw this away? Yes, she lied. But you didn't even remember her, for starters, and perhaps she had a good reason to lie. Is there even such thing?  _ Cheryl's head kept spinning and spinning, yet she couldn't see a way out.

  
  


-You know what? - Cheryl said aloud, removing her robe - You'll never solve this on your own. Give her a chance to explain and get this over with. For the better or for the worst.

 

With a deep breath, she started getting ready to visit for the first time in years, the Sparrow Lake's county fair.

 

__________________

 

She was very grossed out by her own hands, which were sweating so much they almost slipped off the steering wheel with each curve the car made through the unpaved roads. Finally pulling up near the fair entrance was a huge relief to her.

 

Her relief died when she realized the next step was getting out of the car and actually walking to meet Toni, an encounter that could definitely be a disaster.

 

Cheryl's heels sunk into the dirty instead of clicking as she walked, like they used to do back home, making her every step painfully slow. Her stomach kept looping around, much like the almost dangerously cheap roller coaster that had been built once again for the county fair.

 

The circus-like music flooded her ears and she could nearly see the ghosts of she and Jason laughing by the Hit or Miss stand and kicking the grumpy guy responsible for the Ring Tossing stand's ass. Cheryl noticed it was still the same guy taking care of it. He was starting to get bald, something that did not make him look any more friendly.

 

Before she realized, she got to the carousel. Hidden in the crowd, Toni hadn't spotted her yet, she just stood there looking quite anxious, her eyes wondering wildly as they looked for Cheryl's face in everyone that passed her. Cheryl's head was spinning more than the carousel behind the brunette.

 

And then their eyes met. Toni's gaze fell apart in a mix of desperation and hope, whilst Cheryl's melted into a pool of unrequested, deep vulnerability, barely avoiding a major break down. Nonetheless, she swallowed her tears and forced her unresponsive legs to walk towards to Toni.

 

-Cher- Toni wasn't physically capable to even finish her name, as she hugged the girl with all her might, gratitude pouring from her voice.

 

-I know - Cheryl hugged her back, nearly sustaining her body altogether.

 

-You came - She managed whisper.

 

Toni's hand went instantly to Cheryl's cheek, stroking it lightly, carefully looking for consent. Their eyes seemed unable to look at anything but each other and Cheryl wanted to forgive Toni right then and there, just for existing near her again.

 

-I did - she tried to control her tears once more - So please, Toni. Please take the chance and explain why you did what you did.

 

 -Okay, I'll try - She took a deep breath - I believe Sweat Pea might have said something, but I wanna talk for myself - she stopped one more time to gather some courage - That first day we met back in your place, I instantly recognized you and it was like a lightning had struck me. I never thought I'd see you again, at least not here. After we were 13, I kept coming back, but you never did. So it was just surreal to see you here.

 

Cheryl continued listening.

 

-Later that night, I told the boys everything about it and we agreed I shouldn't say anything, because I had my shot and I didn't take it. I worried you'd feel angry, like you always seem to be in Riverdale, and tell us to leave. 

 

She stopped talking for a second and her eyes screamed guilt. 

 

-And it was so wrong to judge you like this. We had absolutely no right to judge you in such a terrible way, specially me. I've known you before, even if it was four years ago, I got to know you. But I couldn't risk you throwing us out.

 

-I understand why you judged you knew how I'd react  - Cheryl swallowed - I'm not exactly Riverdale's sweetheart. I leave that to sweet and chirpy girls like Betty Cooper or something. But I still have feelings and you need to understand that people have been lying to me my whole life and when I let you in, I thought maybe you'd be different.

 

 Toni looked at her feet.

 

 -I am different - she urged - I just thought…

 

-What? - Cheryl's last string of hope made her ask softly.

 

-Maybe, if I didn't say anything and ruined it, we could have a shot again.

 

Chery's heart sunk to her stomach. She couldn't handle Toni saying all of those things if she didn't really meant them, and why would? Their shot was nothing but an early-teens silly kiss, four long years ago.

 

 -Toni, don't...

 

 -Listen Cheryl, maybe you forgot what happened, and, to be honest, I moved on too. But I'd be lying to you, and we both agree this shouldn't happen again, if I said that kiss didn't mean anything to me at the time. You were my first crush, my first kiss. The first person ever to make me lose sleep. To see you after all those years was like being 13 and I'm not ashamed to say I did want you again, and that I did want you to want me.

 

Toni could hear the desperation in her own voice, but she continued, regardless.

 

-I want you. I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me again, but I had to get my feelings off my chest, anyway. I don't know if I'll ever get another opportunity, so, there. This is how I felt, Cheryl. This is how I  _ still _ feel.

 

-I did want you. Back then. Now. Even though I didn't recognize you at first, you made me like you all the same. But how can I trust you, Toni? How can I trust you won't lie again?

 

The serpent carefully intertwined her fingers with Cheryl's and looked her deep into the eyes.

 

 -Trust is built over time, and, if you give me that much, I promise I'll spend every second of it trying to make things right between us - she smiled timidly - please?

 

Toni got closer and closer to Cheryl, their lips a few inches apart, waiting for her permission. Cheryl finally closed the space between them.

 

-Okay - She said shortly before recapturing the brunette's lips with hunger.

 

To them, at that moment, all of the clocks had turned into dust, and the dust got blown away by the wind. It wasn't until Cheryl's voice awakened her that Toni realized several minutes had passed since their lips first touched.

 

-I think people are staring - she said between kisses.

Toni shyly looked around and saw that, yes, people were staring. The guy operating the carousel seemed particularly impressed and she worried for a moment he had forgotten the kids going round and round.

 

-Sorry.

 

-You're more than forgiven - she kissed the tip of Toni's nose.

 

-So, - Toni held her hand tight - How about I reintroduce you to the famous Sparrow Lake county fair?

Cheryl squeezed her hand back.

 

-Lead the way,  _ ma chérie _ .

 

It was like a weight was had been lifted off Cheryl's shoulders. Sure, the alcohol in the drinks they kept buying helped, but having Toni, being hand in hand with her, even the perspective of making plans to spend more time together made her feel high like a kite, the only thing keeping her on the ground was the girl holding her.

 

The rest night was as cliché as it could possibly get. They shared a candy apple and some french fries, then proceeded to try every single game, only being successful at the Ring Tossing stand. Cheryl chose a red, stuffed little penguin after spending 2 dollars trying to win at the game.

 

-Here, to match your charming PJ. And the red is for you to remember me by.

 

-Thank you, this is really sweet - she kissed her on the cheek, placing her hands on the girl's hips. She then dragged her lips to Cheryl's ear - I don't think I'm going to need anything to remember you, though.

Her warm breath tickled Cheryl's ear just before Toni's lips  traveled to the corner of her mouth and pressed a teasing kiss.

 

-And I think… - she looked into Toni's eyes and the brunette could see desire as Cheryl's eyes darkened - Maybe we should get out of here.

 

For the second time that day, Cheryl cruised the streets that lead to her house almost dangerously in a hurry. She knew better than risking more than she already had by driving after drinking. The alcohol, though, was the least of her distractions, considering Toni never stopped running her hand up and down Cheryl's thigh.

 

Just as they parked in the Blossom driveway, the redhead rushed to the front door ready to do the key shimming so that she could finally focus on Toni and Toni only. Although the alcohol wasn't enough to cause a car accident, it certainly made a faulty lock impossible to open.

 

-Hey - Toni intervened when Cheryl let out a grunt of frustration. She had a suggestive smirk on her face - Lucky for you, the boys aren't here, so the trailer is free. Besides, you're taking way too long.

 

Cheryl dropped the key on the floor, nothing else mattering at that moment. She followed Toni inside, who lead her straight to the small bedroom and she could swear she had never seen a more inviting bed, not even her king size bed waiting for her at Thornhill. Of course, an already shirtless Toni had a lot to do with it.

 

 -Come - Toni said, pulling Cheryl closer to her, the two of them falling back on the bed, their lips never parting.

 

Cheryl threw her head back and gasped when Toni slipped down her jeans to touch her. She felt Toni laughing at her reaction when the serpent started kissing and biting her neck. It didn't take her long to unhook the redhead's bra and begin exploring her breasts with hunger, enjoying each and every sound Cheryl made in response to her touch.

 

Seeing Toni's cocky face through the dim light, Cheryl smirked and flipped them so that she was on top now. She unbuttoned the girl's pants slowly, locking their gazes as she finally tasted Toni again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything, I want to say I did my research to try and be as true to native Americans as possible. Since the Riverdale Uktena tribe isn't real, I traced the Uktena myth to real natives like the Cherokee. Toni's middle name was chosen from their culture.
> 
> Feel free to tell me if you spot any inaccuracies.

It was about 10 a.m. when Cheryl woke up wrapped up in white sheets, right next to Toni. The girl was still asleep and more beautiful than ever, if such thing was even possible. Cheryl smiled, pure joy spreading through her body with the realization that they did work things out and it all went better than she had expected. 

 

The sight of Toni not only wrapped up in the sheets, but also in her arms, made her feel like her chest was about to burst. She held Toni tighter as if the girl might float away any second.

 

Checking the nearest clock, Cheryl supposed the boys might be coming home soon and, reluctantly, admitted to herself that both of them needed a shower. But she looks so peaceful, she argued, putting a strand of pink hair behind Toni's ear. Cheryl planted many light kisses from Toni's neck to her elbow before getting up.

 

-I'll be right back - she whispered quietly to her own sleeping beauty.

 

Figuring out the trailer's shower was easy enough. Not to be a rich snob, but the showers at Thornhill would put that entire house/vehicle to shame. However, Thornhill didn't have Toni, the most important element.

 

Oh, Toni, she sighed. Memories from last night poured down on her just like the water from the shower. They were so vivid her skin still buzzed everywhere she had been touched, which was a lot of places.

 

With desire flourishing and burning her, Cheryl decided to cut the shower short and join Toni, but before she could act on it, she felt two hands embracing her just below her breasts and slowly going down to settle on her hips.

 

-Good morning - Toni kissed her neck from behind.

 

-You were supposed to be sleeping - Cheryl turned around to reprehend her, but quickly gave up when she saw her naked, wet body.

 

-What, and miss this? - Toni smirked, pulling Cheryl impossibly closer and kissing her passionately.

 

From that moment on, no words were necessary. Cheryl melted into Toni's arms exactly like she did the night before and let the girl consume her. Trying to keep her balance, she was very glad the glass enclosure surrounding the shower was so small, otherwise, she might've slipped and had had an injury while Toni went down on her.

 

_____

 

As much as shower sex had started to grow on them, their morning little treat ended up in bed. It was very tiring to keep doing it standing up.

 

There they laid once more, the wet sheets wrapped around them, since they couldn't be bothered to reach for the towels before continuing their shower adventure. They had been looking at each other for a few minutes without saying anything before Toni broke the silence.

 

-Hey.

 

-Yes?

 

-I was thinking about that one time you told me your happiest moments felt like movies and, well, I want to give you like a Harry Potter franchise worth of them.

 

Cheryl chuckled. She was actually moved by the simple fact Toni seemed to remember everything she said.

 

-And I'll give you a Saw franchise worth of happy moments. Only with less blood and severed limbs.

 

Toni laughed and they fell silent once more. It was Cheryl who spoke first this time.

 

-Hey.

 

-Hm? - Toni murmured lazily while playing with Cheryl's hand.

 

-Why did your grandpa call you Ayita? You never told me that.

 

-It's a native name, you see - she started - As you know, my grandpa has always been strongly connected to our roots, so when he found out my mom had picked a non Uktena related first name, he insisted my middle name had a little of our story, at least. And of course, he'd always call me by the name he chose.

 

-That's adorable - Cheryl kissed Toni's fingertips - What does it mean?

 

-Ayita?

 

-Yes. Do you know the meaning?

 

-Yeah. It means "the first one to dance".

 

Cheryl's eyes started watering, but she didn't care. She reached for Toni's face and kissed her deeply.

 

-You're the first person who moved me. The first person that has ever made me feel this way.

 

She put Toni's hand over her thumping heart.

-The first one to dance.

 

Toni's eyes started watering too, and she could only pull Cheryl to another, longer kiss. It was exactly like they would fall to pieces if they let go of ano another. Of course, some time they'd have to let go to breathe again.

 

-You know what? - Cheryl said out of breath - I think we need to recharge our energies before we can continue this. I'm going to make coffee and some pancakes. You stay right here and sleep some more.

 

Toni pouted, not wanting to let her girl go. Cheryl chuckled at that and promptly kissed the pout away.

 

-I'll be right back - she said before dressing one of Toni's flannel shirts over her torso.

 

-You look amazing - Toni analyzed Cheryl's body, wearing only her shirt and her boxers - Hurry up.

 

With a final wink, Cheryl left the trailer and walked to the Blossom house. After the traditional key-shimming, the door clicked and opened smoothly.

 

That's when Cheryl's heart dropped to her stomach. Penelope and Clifford Blossom stood in the middle of the living room, staring at their daughter.

 

-I…

 

-Don't you say a single word, young lady. We heard you inside that junk - Penelope pointed to where the trailer was parked - Simply disgusting. You're repugnant to us right now.

 

Cheryl could only stare back at them, feeling the familiar fear she cultivated since childhood creeping on her.

 

Penelope's face scrunched with anger.

 

-How dare you disappear for days? You irresponsible, stupid little girl. You're nothing but selfish, are you?

 

-What your mother means - Clifford interrupted calmly - is that we were very worried. After what happened with Jason, we-

 

-Worried? - Cheryl blinked the tears away, fear turning into anger - It's been a week. Don't try to tell me you were worried. At least be honest for once.

 

Clifford seemed to consider his next words, trying to read Cheryl's posture. She had her arms crossed and a challenging expression on her face.

 

-We really were worried, okay? But the truth is… We need you, Cher.

 

Cheryl scoffed.

 

-That's a first. What for?

 

-We need you to start preparing to take over our business.

 

The shock hit her like a punch in the stomach. This had always been her dream, so why did that feel so bitter and repulsive now?

 

-No.

 

-No? - Clifford blinked.

 

-No, father. I want to go to college and maybe even start my own business after graduation. I want my own life, not yours. And I don't want to end up like Jason - she finished with the terrible pain caused by thinking of Jason's suicide.

 

-You think we wanted this?! Do you think I have a choice?! - Clifford started shouting - Don't you think I wanted my son to take over?! I've been grooming Jason since he was 13. Now I've got to start all over.

 

Cheryl was taken aback, fear overpowering her anger. He usually left the screaming to his wife. Clifford straightened his blazer up, controlling himself now that Cheryl was under his spell.

 

-It is what it is, darling.

 

-Forget it, Clifford. She doesn't have what it takes - Penelope said sharply.

 

Clifford raised his hand to silence his wife, taking a deep breath.

 

-Don't be stupid, Penelope, we need an heir - He was shouting again - Listen, you'll do it whether you like it or not. It's family business. It's your duty as a Blossom to take what your brother left. If you go nicely, we'll send you to whatever college you want. Okay?

 

-I… - Cheryl was speechless. She was trying with all her might not to be bent again.

 

-It'll be easy, I swear. I mean, your life won't be the same. You'll have a tight circle of friends, mostly family, to be honest, and you can't be in touch with certain… people anymore - he glanced at the trailer's direction -I'll explain everything to you later, but I already got you a gift - he smiled, reaching for his pocket and before handing her an amazing, brand new cell phone - here's your new phone. These are safe contacts. You can't trust anyone else if you do take over.

 

Cheryl didn't bother stopping the tears anymore, anger, sadness and shock blended in the salty drops. However, she still couldn't manage to say anything.

 

 -We need you, sweetie - he said, walking to Cheryl and placing his hands cold hands on either side of her cheeks, just the right mix of menace and endearment under his touch - Can you do this for daddy? Can you do this for JJ?


	11. Chapter 11

Toni woke up and glanced at her bedside clock. It was around 2 hours after Cheryl promised pancakes and some coffee. She hugged the pillow and took in what was left of Cheryl's scent from last night and it suddenly felt like she couldn't possibly wait any longer to feel the enticing and inebriating perfume directly from the source. She put on some pants and a pair of slippers before stumbling towards the Blossoms' house, still half asleep.

 

She turned the doorknob, a lazy smile flourishing at the expectation of seeing the girl.  _ My girl _ .

 

Only the doorknob didn't turn all the way and the door didn't click. Toni knocked once, patiently.

 

 -Cheryl?

 

She knocked twice. Something in the scenario was different.

 

_ Her car is gone. _ What was still lingering of her half asleep state instantly vanished, making her wide alert now. Toni looked around, wondering where Cheryl could be.

 

She quickly spotted a white sheet of paper lying on the rocking chair that sat at the porch, right next to the hopscotch circles she drew so many years ago.

 

Toni was quite relieved to see it was a note, so she calmly walked over to read it, eager to know where Cheryl had gone to. 

 

On the same chair there was a small box, placed strategically on top of the note. It was a matchbox _. _ It was _ the _ matchbox. 

 

Toni picked up the box and examined it, but there was nothing special about it, except for the meaning that only Cheryl and herself knew it held.

 

 It took a second for Toni to realize moving the box had uncovered the note, in which only two simple words were written in perfect calligraphy.

  
  


_ I'm sorry.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the ending to Sparrow Lake. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Though this last chapter may be perceived as bitter and hurtful, know that this is not the end of Cheryl and Toni's story.
> 
> The second part of Sparrow Lake, Dark Room, is now being posted.


End file.
